The Secret Riddle
by redshadow17
Summary: The order is out of the control! Hermione has discovered secrets of her past, sides are blurred, and lines will be drawn! In a web of lies and betrayal some will switch sides and new friendships will be formed! Which side is good and which is evil?
1. Secret Surprises

Hello my wonderful readers! I have a few things to say before I turn you loose on my story! I have changed a few minor details in the pasts of these characters and their motives so that it fit my idea! I hope you enjoy it non the less!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

><p>"Master, this was left outside" The small creature cowered as it spoke to the man before him. The man was handsome by any standards, tall, lithe, black curls and dark brown eyes. His skin was pale but not unattractive. The creature held a bundle almost as big as it was. The bundle was tightly wrapped and squirming in its arms. His master didn't turn around until the bundle let out a dreadful wail.<p>

"What is that?" The men turned see the creature clumsily holding the bundle. He sighed and took the bundle in his arms, unwrapping it slightly. The babe inside was small, not even a few days old. Despite its age it was already beginning to grow hair, a beautiful dark reddish brown color that curled. It waved its arms at him and looked him straight in the eyes, the babe had his eyes.

"Is there a letter?" He asked

"Yes Master" the creature said handing him the piece of paper. The man took it and dismissed the creature. He sighed and moved to sit down in front of the fire propping the baby up in his lap as he unfolded the letter.

'Tom, I know that this is the last thing that you expected to find this morning, but she needs you. Things are getting more and more complicated by the day and I really don't know who to trust anymore. Albus wants a war with you and I will follow my husband. I loved you Tom, but what you are doing isn't right, and I hope that she will change you in ways that I never could. Know that she is in danger Tom; I hid my pregnancy from them. Tom any child you have they will take from you. They will take her and I fear for her life if they do. You are the only one with the means to keep her safe. She doesn't have a name, I couldn't bare to name her knowing I'd have to give her up, and also her birthday is September 19. I hope you'll learn to love her Tom, please for her sake love her. Yours, Lily Evans-Potter.' Tom sat the letter down and looked at the baby, he and Lily Evans had had a very brief relationship at the end of her seventh year. She had hoped to change him for the better but he was young and set in his ways. Seeing the beautiful thing they had created their last night together made his heart swell. For Lily, whom he really had loved, he would give this child whatever she required.

"I do believe the first thing you require little one is a name. Isn't that right Princess" Tom said rocking her. She gurgled up at him and clapped her hands happily causing a book to fly into her hands. "Like books do you princess, I should have guessed, I like them too. Let's see The Legend of Troy,"

"GAH!" The baby said smiling as he opened the book; the first page was a picture of Helen, holding the hand of her daughter. The baby placed her hand on the little girl and then stared up at him.

"Are you naming yourself princess, Hermione, Hermione Riddle? I like it now for your middle name, since you seem to be so all knowing, we'll name you Hermione Cassandra," He said softly. The infant began to fuss and Tom sighed "Shh don't fuss,"

"Maybe I could be of some use" Tom turned to see Narcissa Malfoy standing in the door way. "Don't look so startled, you look confused, here hold her like this"

"What are you doing here Cissa?" He asked as she conjured a bottle and helped him feed the babe.

"Well I was coming to deliver the good news, but it seems that you have some of your own as well" She said softly

"You must tell no one of her Cissa, she is in danger, the other side will take her if they discover her presense here" Tom said looking at Narcissa, he had first met her apprenticing under her father after Hogwarts. She made quite an impression on him after she showed her strength as a woman by not backing down when her father wished for her to marry him instead of Lucius.

"She will be safe here Tom, I will tell no one, what is her name" Narcissa asked smiling at her friend, her long blonde hair an odd trait she had inherited from an aunt stood out like the sun in the dark room and her silver eyes never left the baby.

"Hermione Cassandra Riddle" He answered handing the baby off to her so she could examine her.

"I do hope my child is as perfect as yours Tom, She will break many hearts when she is older." Narcissa said smiling at the baby "I will make sure that you have all the proper necessities and a house elf that is educated in the ways of children within the hour. If you need me please just call"

"Thank You Narcissa, I'm assuming your news is that you are pregnant as well"

"Yes, I am, we believe it will be a boy," Narcissa said winking as she moved out of the room.

* * *

><p>Well there is the first chapter! I hope you've enjoyed reading and please feel free to ask any questions you have in your reviews!<p>

~Redshadow17


	2. Secret Birthdays

Hello Everyone! Here's the second Chapter! Please Enjoy!

~Disclaimer: I can't remember doing this last chapter, so i'm doing it now! I own nothing!

* * *

><p>"Happy Birthday Princess" Tom said kissing his daughter on the forehead. She was turning eight today.<p>

"Thanks Daddy, I love you!" Hermione said smiling up at her father. He couldn't help but feel like she looked more and more like Lily every day. Her hair was a dark reddish brown that curled beautifully down her back and her dark brown eyes could get him to do anything she wanted.

"Hello Mina darling!"

"Aunt Cissa!" Hermione called running over to hug the older woman. "I was hoping you'd come!"

"I wouldn't miss this for the world little princess" Narcissa said smiling as she hugged the little girl.

"Come on Princess, the others are waiting" Tom said taking her hand. After a few years, he had let his inner circle in on his secret, the only one who had not been pleased was Bellatrix but Narcissa quickly put her in her place.

"Will Draco be there Aunt Cissa?" Hermione asked

"Yes, as well as Pansy, Theodore and Blaize" Narcissa said taking her hand.

"Why is Pansy there Daddy, she doesn't like me and I don't like her!" Hermione said glaring at the wall

"I know darling but you like Camellia and Jonathan right" Cissa said smiling at her

"I guess"

"Then you'll just have to be a big girl and deal with Pansy for one night, I'm sure Camellia brought you a very nice gift and Jonathan will have a story to tell" Narcissa said smiling as they walked into the dinning room. It had been decorated for the occasion and everyone was there.

"Happy Birthday Hermione" They all greeted her, she thanked each person as they did so and soon found her friends.

"Draco! Blaize! Theodore!" She said running to hug them all.

"Mya!" Draco said spinning her around

"Hey Mina" Theodore said smiling, Blaize just nodded and smiled at her.

"Come along children, I do believe dinner is served" Narcissa said smiling brightly as she led the children into the dinning room.

* * *

><p>"Good night Mina!" Theodore said hugging her as he left with his parents who said their goodbyes as well.<p>

"Bye" Blaize said waving as he followed after his mother and her newest husband.

"Aunt Cissa, why does Blaize look so sad all the time?" Hermione asked looking at Narcissa.

"Blaize's mother isn't always a nice person, but don't worry, Blaize has you and Draco and Theo to keep him happy" Narcissa said looking at Tom, both new that Blaize's mother, Melinda was a horrid woman.

"Pansy, aren't you forgetting to say good bye to Hermione?" Camellia asked looking at her daughter who waited patiently next to the fire place. Camellia smiling at Hermione and said her good byes as did her husband Jonathan. Pansy glared as well as an eight year old could and walked over.

"Good bye" She snapped before walking off.

"I swear, that girl will never learn, I'm sorry Hermione, Tom" Jonathan said as they left as well.

"That was the last of the guests, we'll be by tomorrow I'm sure" Lucius said wrapping an arm around his wife's waist.

"I hope you had a wonderful day Hermione, goodnight Tom" Narcissa said smiling at them.

"Goodnight Mya! I'll see you tomorrow" Draco said hugging her before following his parents to the floo.

"Alright Princess, it's time for bed" Tom said smiling as he took her hand and they walked up stairs.

"Thank you for the party daddy, I love you" Hermione said smiling as she hugged her father and climbed into bed.

"I'd do anything for you Princess, don't forget that, I have one more gift for you" Tom said handing her a small box. Hermione took it in her small hands and opened it. Inside was a beautiful necklace. The riddle family crest, a large R with a black phoenix on one side and a white dragon on the other. It was settled onto a violet and silver back ground. She picked it up and smiled when it came open. A simple melody that her father used to sing her to sleep with at night played and inside was a picture of the two of them together. Inscribed on the opposite side were the words, 'Happy Birthday Princess, Love Daddy'. She smiled and allowed him to fasten the necklace around her neck.

"Thank you daddy" She said smiling as he tucked her into bed

"I love you Princess, always" He said kissing her on the forehead.

* * *

><p>Well that is all! I hope you enjoyed! Please Review!<p>

~Redshadow17


	3. Secret Plans

Hello everyone! So I'm super sorry that I haven't updated in a while! It'll probably be that way for a while, but I promise updates will come! Also there will be two chapters updated today! So without further delay! Please Enjoy!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

><p>"I don't know about this! I mean she's a child"<p>

"Shut your mouth Arthur! You agreed to this when we found out! You have seven children do you really want to see them killed by this child! We aren't killing her just erasing her memories and giving her to the Vance's. They've already agreed to go muggle for the safety of our world."

"I just don't think we can trust her" Arthur said glaring at him "There hasn't been any attacks since Lily and James. I think she's just worried that he won't continue the war with a kid with him."

"I don't care what her motives are, Albus agrees Arthur, this kid is a danger to Harry, we are taking her and removing her from the equation all together."

"Well let's get this over with" Arthur said rolling his eyes as they entered the manor. They found the child with ease. "This is too easy"

"Shut up! Take what you can get!"

"Don't you dare touch her" They turned to find Tom Riddle staring them down, his wand raised. The two men glared and grabbed the girl who started struggling

"Daddy!" She yelled as they disappeared. Hermione was frightened. She fought with everything her eight year old body could give. "Let me go! DADDY!"

"Stop squirming you little shit,"

"Fletcher! That is not the appropriate way to speak to children!" Arthur reprimanded as he glared as the two argued Hermione took the opportunity to escape and ran for it.

"The little"

"Don't, we she isn't our problem" Arthur said glaring at the necklace in his hands. He watched her run as he waved his wand and erased her memories.

"What happens when she finds a muggle family?"

"The spell will make the first couple she runs into believe they are her parents, she'll believe it too. They'll have fake memories and everything" Arthur said pocketing the necklace as they disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Tom! Tom where are you?" Narcissa yelled through the large manor. She had woken in terror and she just knew something bad had happened to Tom and Hermione. Lucius followed close behind her as she tore down the halls opening ever door with her wand as she ran. "Oh God Tom!"<p>

"They took her! Cissa they took her!" Tom yelled glaring at the two before her.

"We'll find her Tom, our Mina's smart, she'll get away from them and we'll find her" Lucius said sighing

"I want ever man we having searching for her! Forget all the other missions I want her found and safe!" Tom said Lucius nodded and left the room with a pop leaving Narcissa to calm the man down.

"We'll find her Tom, I promise, come let's get some tea" Narcissa said leading him from the room. She sat him down in the parlor and a house elf immediately had tea before them.

"I was going to tell you tomorrow, but Tom I believe you need to hear this now, Lucius and I discovered who killed the Potters. It was Bellatrix, I believe she is behind Hermione's disappearance as well" Narcissa said looking at him.

"I figured as much, you seem to not even care if I kill her for this" Tom said looking at Narcissa

"She was no longer my sister the minute she convinced my parents to disown Andromeda, then she has the gall to disobey your orders and kill Lily and attempt to kill her son, no she isn't my family" Narcissa said venomously "I've seen where they took Harry Tom, he's not being cared for at all, those muggles abuse him. Tom what if that was Hermione? We need to make it seem like we are going after the boy, so they'll move him somewhere safe, like Hogwarts"

"I wish to see for myself, but your right, my Hermione would never let me leave a boy in danger, she practically begs me to make Blaize stay with us all the time"

"Don't worry about her Tom, she's a smart girl she'll stay safe and she'll come back to you, for now we must protect our other children, and sadly Lily's son is a part of that family, I talked to Sirius, they've put him in prison, he told me that he was named godfather but Tom he practically begged me to find Harry, to keep Harry safe"

"We'll keep him safe Cissa, just like we'll keep Blaize, Theodore and Draco safe, I'll put you in charge Cissa, all commands will come straight from you, I'll let everyone know that unless you command it, they should question the commands" He said standing

* * *

><p>Well that is it! I hope you enjoyed! Please review and let me know what you thought!<p>

~Redshadow17


	4. Secret Troubles

And here is your second chapter my fellow readers! This one skips ahead in time just so you know! The story will actually start progressing now! I hope you enjoy!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

><p>"Bye Mum, Bye Dad" A seventeen year old girl with long reddish brown curls called behind her as she ran out of the house.<p>

"Hermione! Don't forget Shadow" Her mother said smiling, the woman was blonde with bright blue eyes. Beside her the man had black hair and hazel eyes. None of them could figure out why Hermione looked so different from them. Hermione took the cat from her mother and ran out of the house towards the awaiting car. She was going to spend the rest of her summer with her friends.

"Ginny!" Hermione said hugging the petite red head when she entered the house

"Hey Mina, good to see you" Ginny said smiling pulling her up the stairs to their shared bedroom "We've got so much to catch up on!"

"I know, so how are the boys?"

"Well Ron hasn't stopped sulking since mum told him his snogging buddy couldn't come over and Harry is off by himself. He hasn't spoken much this summer, Luna says she sits with him sometimes but he won't talk to any of the rest of us. Susan is staying with Luna, Hermione it's gotten bad around here" Ginny said as they lay on her bed a strong silencing spell on the room.

"What do you mean Gin?"

"Well tension is high; we all know the final battle could happen any day now or not at all. The order has stopped listening to us, girls I mean; even mum and Tonks can't get a word in edge wise. They want us to stay behind. They barely even listen to Harry" Ginny said softly "Yesterday, I saw dad hit mum,"

"I'm sorry Gin; my parents have been acting weird too, like they never had a daughter. They forgot to pick me up from the station, I walked home and when I did it took them a minute to remember me" She said softly "I don't think they are my parents Gin"

"I don't think they are either, neither looks like you they don't even act like you" Ginny said sighing

"Ginny, I want to tell you something, but I don't know if it's true but its something I've suspected for awhile" Hermione said softly "I think Lily is my mum,"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I look almost identical to her, same hair color, same nose, same smile, we are around the same height, same build, my hair has the same texture everything. And then there is the personality, everything I've ever heard of her sounds like they are describing me" Hermione said sighing "I just get the feeling that she's my mum, but I don't think James is my dad. I think if he was Harry wouldn't be here, I think she gave me up and then had Harry with James"

"Hermione, there is a way to find out! I read it this summer, I know don't look so shocked I was looking for a spell to reveal where my favorite top was and came across it, It'll reveal your true parentage"

"Let's perform the spell, but promise no matter the outcome we keep it between us!" Hermione said Ginny nodded and the two hooked pinkies.

"Hermione, Ginny downstairs now!" They looked confused at Molly's voice before rushing downstairs. There lying in the middle of the kitchen was a very injured Narcissa Malfoy.

"What happened?" Hermione asked rushing forward with Ginny to help Molly move her further into the kitchen and clean up the mess.

"I'm not sure but we can't let the men find her until she is healed, they'll kill her before we get any information out of her" Molly said softly "Hermione take her upstairs, Ginny help me clean up this mess, afterwards take some supplies and clean her up ok, make sure there isn't anything serious, if the boys ask about you I'll tell them you went out"

"Let me help" They turned to see Harry standing with them "Don't worry I'm alone"

"Thanks Harry" Hermione said as he picked up the injured woman and disappeared upstairs, Hermione took the supplies and followed him.

"Lets get her cleaned up, Harry will you turn around, in the closet is a night gown that should fit her with some magical modification." Hermione said, he did as she asked and walked to the closet to find the requested gown, by the time he was finished, Hermione had Narcissa cleaned up. She took the gown and dressed the older woman before lying her back down.

"Is she ok?" Ginny asked as she came in

"Yeah, she'll be just fine, probably be out for a while" Hermione said sighing

"I found the book if you want to do the spell while we wait for her to wake up" Ginny said smiling

"What Spell?"

"I'm pretty sure my parents aren't my parents and are under a spell so that they think they are. Ginny found a spell to reveal the truth" Hermione said smiling at him

"Oh, ok" Harry said moving to stand next to the window. Ginny pulled out her wand and smiled "thesaurum revelare"

"Now what?" Hermione asked looking at her

"Now we wait, it says in about two hours you'll feel compelled towards an item that represents your mother and another that represents your father, once you touch the item the first name of your parents will come to you" Ginny said reading from the book. Hermione nodded and sighed as she walked over to Harry.

"Harry, are you alright?"

"Yeah, just the pressure, everyone's counting on me to defeat a guy twice my age with magic far more advanced than I, do I really stand a chance" Harry asked softly as he looked at her

"I don't think you were meant to fight this war Harry, this isn't your war it's theirs. You know what I think of the prophesy and of the prophet" Hermione said softly

"I know Mina, I guess I'm just torn" He said taking her hand

"Hey, there's Luna and Susan, I'll bring them up and we can have girl talk, or girl talk with Harry" Ginny said smiling

"No, it's cool I'm going to fly, clear my head, I'll send them up" He said leaving the room, a few minutes later the other two girls walked into the room.

* * *

><p>And there it is! Please Review! I hope you enjoyed!<p>

~Redshadow17


	5. Secret Pasts

Hello My readers! I'm slightly disapointed no one has reviewed yet! But I will continue to update because people have added this story to their alerts and faves which is telling me your reading it at least! So please enjoy!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

><p>They talked and giggled for an hour being mindful of the injured woman on Hermione's bed, when Hermione's worries began to eat at her.<p>

"What if they are death eaters?" Hermione asked looking at them, she had Ginny had filled Susan and Luna in on what they had done.

"We'd follow you anywhere Hermione, we trust you with our lives, even if it was to the dark side, I mean come on they have to treat their women better than these brutes treat us, Remus is the only one who acts like we aren't dirt on the bottom of their shoes." Susan said glaring "Besides I'm a Hufflepuff and we're loyal to a default,"

"Logically Susan is right, ultimately I will follow you and Harry to death if I must" Luna said sighing "You have helped us get to where we are and I feel the order has neglected to remember that, Harry has not forgotten and neither have I"

"You know you've got me Mina, friends don't desert friends" Ginny said smirking "Besides if your parents are death eaters, I want to be the first lion to enter the snakes' lair!"

"I doubt you are the first lion Gin" Susan said rolling her eyes

"Maybe not but I'll be the first to act like a lion and not a slimy rat!" Ginny said causing them all to fall into a fit of giggles.

"How long has it been since we cast the spell?" Hermione asked looking at Ginny

"About two hours, are you guys hungry?" Ginny asked standing "It's getting late, perhaps as we move through the house you'll find something"

"Good idea," Hermione said smiling, she cast a few spells on Narcissa to alert them if she awoke and then they walked down stairs. On the way down Hermione caught site of the bouquet of flowers that had been sent by some admirer of Harry's. She walked over and pulled a white lily out of the pile.

"Mina?" Susan asked turning around

"I think I found my mother" Hermione said softly showing them the flower,

"So you were right?" Ginny asked

"Most likely, I don't know for sure though" Hermione said softly "The spell just gives you the first name"

"We'll find out" Luna said as they continued down stairs, after eating they walked outside and Hermione felt a pull towards Arthur's shed.

"Hey, this way" She called out leading them towards the shed. Once inside she walked over to a shelf with lots of trinkets and found a locket, a family crest, purple and silver with a white dragon and a black phoenix, a large R in the center. "This is it,"

"I've seen that crest somewhere before, come on let's go inside" Ginny said leading the girls back upstairs. Once they had settled in the floor Hermione sighed

"So what names came to you?" Luna asked curiously

"Lily and Tom" She replied opening up the locket, the melody started and Hermione was entranced, it was soothing and familiar.

"What's it say?"

"Happy Birthday Princess, Love Daddy" She read softly "The date is for my ninth birthday"

"Mina" They all looked to see Narcissa waking up.

"Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione asked standing up and walking over to her.

"Where did you get the locket? Where did you get Mina's locket" She asked trying to sit up. Hermione helped her do so and handed her the locket.

"We found it downstairs Mrs. Malfoy, how are you feeling?" Ginny asked handing the woman a pepper up potion.

"Like I was hit by a muggle bus," She said downing the potion

"What happened to you?" Luna asked

"I was attacked; on my way to see my sister" Narcissa said "One of your sides must have thought I was attacking or something"

"You were going to visit Andromeda?" Susan asked confused

"She is the only sister I have, now how did you find this locket," Narcissa asked looking at the girls as Molly Weasley entered the room with a tray of food.

"Here, you'll need your strength; I've managed to send the boys out for the rest of the night, some hoax mission" She said handing the soup to the other woman "Don't worry there isn't anything in it and you still have your wand, we aren't hostile,"

"Well we aren't, the boys are though" Susan said rolling her eyes.

"Susan," Molly reprimanded "Now what have the four of you been getting into today? You left the door to Arthur's shed open and you know how he gets with his things"

"Sorry Molly, we cast a heritage spell on Hermione because she had some well founded concerns and it led us into the shed" Luna said softly

"What did you find out?" Molly asked softly

"Well it led me to the last round of flowers sent to Harry and I found a Lily, then it led me to the locket, Tom" Hermione answered

"Tom and Lily, then the crest, I finally found you" Narcissa said setting the food aside and moving to look at Hermione "I feel so stupid how could I not see, you look just like her, with Tom's eyes"

"I don't understand" Hermione said looking at Narcissa "You know my parents?"

"I know your father well, and I knew your mother briefly, we were not close" Narcissa said softly "But you were your father's life, he'd give up the world for you"

"Who are they? Why was I with the muggles?"

"It is a rather long story, sit I will tell it from the beginning, if you believe we have time" Narcissa said looking at Molly

"Yes we have time" Molly said still shocked "No one but us and Harry are here and they will not be back till morning"

"Very well, your mother and father met while apprenticing under Horace Slughorn just after he retired from teaching. My father had also been helping as a potions master. They had a very brief relationship, it ended just after your conception, your mother left your father for another man, she did not believe exactly as your father did in his youth. She discovered you at the height of the first war and hid you from the world because it was much too soon for the child to be her new husbands and the order would have taken you and hid you away forever, never allowing you to access Hogwarts, or your magic. After you were born, she brought you to your father's home and left you with a house elf, you were two days old. We never saw her again. Your father named you and during your infancy and toddler years he kept you hidden as well, but once it became apparent you needed companions he sought his closest friends, most of whom had children. Everyone was quick to fall in love with you; you were truly a charming young child. Just after your ninth birthday two men, one we know to have been Mundungus Fletcher and the other unknown took you away. This locket was the last thing you were given. We never found you, though we all searched for years." Narcissa said finishing her story.

"Who are they?"

"Your mother was Lily Evans-Potter and your father was Tom Riddle"

* * *

><p>Well there it was! I hope you enjoyed! And Please please please please review!<p>

~Redshadow17


	6. Secret Revelations

Hello! I got mt first reviews on the last chapter! So a big thank you and an batch of cookies for my reviewers! Now onto my story!

~Just a note! If you haven't noticed thus far I have changed several details revolving the life and death of Lilly Potter! This will continue in this chapter!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

><p>"Your mother was Lily Evans-Potter and your father was Tom Riddle" Narcissa said softly gauging their reactions, none seemed overly shocked.<p>

"If he was my father, and he loved Lily why did he kill her?" Hermione asked looking at Narcissa

"Tom did not kill Lily and James, he was with you and myself and Draco. WE hold an annual Halloween festival at our home and Tom always brought you. We didn't know they were dead until Bellatrix came the next morning congratulating him. We suspect heavily that Bellatrix was unhappy that the war was over, Tom was content to be a father, he gave everything up for you. We believe she used polyjuice to disguise herself as Tom, stole his wand and left, she used her own wand to kill James and Lily before raising Tom's wand to kill Harry, but she didn't have the power to wield Tom's wand correctly and the spell didn't kill him as it should have." Narcissa said softly.

"If you are speaking the truth then Hermione must be under a pretty good memory spell, until I married Arthur I was a good curse breaker, lets see what I can do" Molly said raising her wand, she gave it a few determined flicks and said a few well chosen words before Hermione felt the memories return to her slowly, like she was watching a movie. She gasped at the end, the last memory she had.

"Who took you Mina? Who took you from us?" Narcissa asked taking the girls hand.

"Mundungus Fletcher, and Arthur, he said yelled at Fletcher for cursing in front of me, I managed to escape but he pointed his wand at me, I then remember running into my muggle parents and then all these fake memories flooded into my head." Hermione said softly not really sure of myself.

"It's ok Mina, come on sit down, you look a little pale" Susan said pushing Hermione into a chair,

"Why is daddy after Harry Aunt Cissa, he's my brother" Hermione asked looking up at Narcissa

"To save him sweetie, I visited Sirius just after he was condemned to prison, he begged me to save Harry. So I visited the home they had him in and I was horrified, the night you were taken I convinced Tom to start the war again, so they would move Harry out of that dreadful home. Tom doesn't want him dead Mina, he's safe while Tom is after him" Narcissa said softly taking Hermione's hand.

"I have to go home," Hermione said looking at Molly,

"Not yet Mina, first I want to know why dad took you in the first place" Ginny said as the other three girls and Molly nodded.

"And you aren't going alone" Luna said as the three girls stood together,

"Is it true" They all looked shocked at seeing Harry at the door way, "Is Hermione really my sister"

"Yes Harry, she is, Lily gave her to Tom to protect her, and we started the war to protect you," Narcissa said smiling at him "You can interrogate me under whatever means you want and my story wont change,"

"I believe you, it feels good to not be so alone anymore" Harry said softly. Hermione stood and ran to hug him. He wrapped his arms around her "You aren't leaving me here Mina, please don't leave me alone"

"Never," Hermione said softly "But first we get our answers, then I'll talk to daddy. I won't let you die Harry, and I won't let you be alone"

"Something tells me I should not be here when your boys arrive" Narcissa said softly looking at them.

"You are probably right, Susan and Luna will take you to your manor, then report straight back here" Molly said looking at the two girls who nodded.

"Thank You" Harry said nodding to the woman

"Will you give this to Andromeda for me, I fear I missed her birthday and wanted to give her gift to her today, tell her once this is over she is more than welcome to visit the manor" Narcissa said softly handing the gift to Hermione "Normally I just owl it to her but she requested that I come in person this year"

"I will go with Ginny now," Hermione said, the four girls split to do their tasks

* * *

><p>Well there it is! I'm sorry it's on the short side but the end was a good place to stop! Please continue to review! They totally make my day and they make chapters come faster! I hope you enjoyed!<p>

~Redshadow17


	7. Secret Confrontations

Hello my dear readers! I know it's been a while since I've updated but I am a very busy person! Before we begin the story I'd like to address a reviewer! Normally I do this at the end of the story but I feel this one needs to be answered because it might clear up somethings for everyone! So, leannehealy, I really appreciate your review and the fact that though you had some not so positive things to say about my work you said them politely and you brought up some valid points! So I hope you continue to read! My stories tend to move fast because I get easily bored and my little bunny of inspiration hops all over the place. This is something that I'm slowly working on and hopefully this story slows down a bit for you after we get through what i feel is the necessary back ground information. You also commented that you felt they accepted the news of Hermione's parentage a little fast. Looking back and rereading it I agree they did. But this story is already complete and I haven't the time to properly rewrite it. I was going for the ultimate trust that the girls and Harry have for each other, the other characters have more of an issue accepting it and I hope they become more believable as the story progresses. Your points are valid and I appreciate that you took the time to help me become better instead of giving up on the story all together! Had I more time I would correct the mistakes made but for now I will store them away to use when writing my next story!

So now that I am done! Please enjoy the next chapter!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

><p>"Molly, girls we're back!" Arthur called up the stairs as he and the boys walked in they all stopped short seeing Molly glare at Arthur, the other girls standing with their arms crossed and Harry standing in the back corner.<p>

"What's wrong with you" Ron asked glaring, most of the order wondered off but the twins, Ron, Dumbledore, Snape, Arthur, several other high ranking order members stayed behind.

"Care to explain this to me?" Hermione asked dropping the necklace to the table. Arthur paled for a moment before glaring at them all.

"You went into my shed? Who gave you permission to go into MY SHED" He asked glaring at them

"Why isn't important right now Arthur, what is important is why you are in possession of the Riddle Crest" Molly said glaring at her husband

"That doesn't matter!" he roared

"Yes it does, because of you this whole war even started, who told you to take the little girl who owned this from her father? What possessed you to hurt a family?" Ginny snapped at her father walking close to him.

"I don't have to answer your questions" Arthur said back handing Ginny, Susan pulled the girl back who held her bruising cheek and glared at her father

"You are not my father" She whispered venomously

"Why does this crest mean so much to you girls?" Albus asked deciding to intervene.

"Because I'm the little girl it belonged too" Hermione said speaking for the first time "I want answers, I want to know why I was taken from a father who loved me,"

"He was training you to be a little monster, the first in the new age of death eaters" Arthur spat

"You know nothing, I was a normal child, happy to play and read fairy tales, I knew nothing of a war, nothing much of magic really, just that it was normal that I could do things some children couldn't. So who told you to take me?" Hermione asked glaring at them all "Who decided that a child didn't deserve a life, I remember what you were going to do to me!"

"We never planned to kill you, though now I wish I had! We were going to erase your memories and give you to the Vance's. They agreed to take you into the muggle world"

"Where I never would have come to Hogwarts, where I couldn't be a danger to your children, yeah real smart" Hermione said rolling her eyes "So who told you where I was, I know you couldn't have gotten into the manor without help"

"Lestrange tipped us off, said you were in her way, told us all the things he was training you to do and then helped us get in" Arthur said glaring at her

"I pity you, I mean you were tricked by Bellatrix Lestrange" Susan said glaring

"Don't expect us to help you any more," Ginny said glaring as she popped up stairs followed by Hermione and Susan, Luna looking at them sadly before following the girls upstairs.

"We don't need them anyway, they are stupid girls" Ron said angrily walking away.

"Quite right Mr. Weasley, now we need to plan for this new development" Albus said ushering everyone into the other room, Arthur walked over to Molly,

"This is your fault Molly, I told you to keep them out of my shed!" Arthur said back handing her and walking off; the twins were immediately next to their mother.

"It isn't your fault mum, go with Mina and the girls" Fred said helping his mother off the ground,

"They need you more than we do" George said softly

"You boys keep Harry safe, we'll come back for him" Molly said popping upstairs to help the girls.

"We will mum, come on Harry, lets go calm the storm" the twins said taking Harry by the arms and leading them inside the other room.

* * *

><p>"I'm coming with you girls, come on pack everything" Molly said waving her wand around,<p>

"Luna stay with Harry, you didn't speak downstairs, make them believe you don't agree with us, we'll get you when we get Harry but he doesn't need to be alone" Hermione said softly Luna nodded and waved goodbye to them all. The order pretended she wasn't there any way; she was good at blending into the back ground

* * *

><p>Well there it is! I hope you enjoyed and I hope I continue to receive your wonderful reviews!<p>

~Redshadow17


	8. Secret Reunions

Dear Readers! I am sooo sorry, I forgot about this story to be honest! So to appologise I'm going to give you three chapters today! So please enjoy!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing as usual!

* * *

><p>"TOM! TOM!" Narcissa yelled as she burst into the manor. She found them in the middle of a meeting.<p>

"Narcissa, we were just about to search for you" Tom said looking up at her.

"Tom, I found her" She breathed, he looked surprised "I found Mina"

"OUT!" He bellowed and the death eaters scrambled to do as he said "Camellia, Jonathan, Lucius, Richard, Diane stay behind, Bellatrix out!"

"Master" She tried to protest

"I suggest you leave Bella, this doesn't concern the likes of you" Narcissa said glaring at the woman. She huffed and left the room.

"Where did you find her Cissa?" Tom asked his eyes hopeful

"I was going to visit Andromeda and I was attacked, Molly Weasley found me injured and she took me to her home and healed me. While there I awoke to the sound of your lullaby, the one you wrote for Mina, four girls were sitting in a circle discussing a spell they had cast, a spell to reveal one's true heritage, the first names of their parents, Tom and Lily. The spell had led them straight to the locket you gave Mina for her birthday."

"She was with the order" Camellia said gasping

"Yes, but she had no memories of her life with us, nothing she had false memories of her parents, ones that seemed to fade when they weren't together. Molly Weasley broke the curse upon her and she remembered everything, including who took her" Narcissa said softly

"Where is she Cissa, please tell me she came home"

"No, she wanted to confront the person who took her" Narcissa said softly "She said she would however"

"Sorry to interrupt but there are four strangers here, one is injured" A house elf said bowing as he popped in.

"All female?" Narcissa asked, the elf nodded "Bring them here"

"Cissa," Lucius asked

"It's her and her friends, I know it" Narcissa said as indeed four women came in. The first was Molly Weasley, her wand ready for anything; the other was a pretty red haired girl with gold colored eyes helping support another red head, the youngest Weasley girl who was severely beaten. The other girl helping support the injured one had long reddish brown curls and black eyes.

"What happened to her?" Camellia said rushing to help the girl; she was a trained healer after all.

"They caught her as we were leaving, we managed to grab her before any real damage could be done" The uninjured redhead explained "Is she going to be ok?"

"I told you I was fine" the young Weasley groaned out glaring at her

"So much for being a lion" The brown haired girl giggled.

"Shut your mouth,"

"I don't believe I've met any of you" Tom said drawing attention to them,

"That you haven't, Molly Weasley, well for now that is" Molly said nodding at him

"Susan, Susan Bones" The uninjured red head said

"Ginny Weasley" the young Weasley said finally able to stand on her own.

"And I'm Hermione," The last girl said looking around at them. Tom stared at her wide eyed as he stood and walked over to her. When he was in arms reach he hugged her

"I thought I'd never see you again" He said softly

"I know daddy" Hermione said softly actually feeling at home for once "I know who took me away, I know who gave them their information"

"We'll worry about that later, right now all that matters is your home"

"No that isn't all that matters, we can't leave Harry there or Luna" Hermione said looking at them "He's not safe where they can use them as a tool to fight their war"

"She's right Tom, we can't leave him there any longer," Jonathan said softly

"We won't, but first I'm sure the boys will want to know we found you"

"Actually, I'm not so sure they will" Hermione said softly "I was Hermione Granger"

"I know, but they have missed you Mina, give them a chance" Narcissa said smiling, "they are at the manor, I'm sure they'll be excited your home"

"Let's get you girls settled in, Cissa, will you get Pansy as well"

"She isn't going to hate me like she did as a kid right"

"Actually, I think you'll be pleasantly surprised" Camellia said leading them away.

"Tom?" Lucius spoke as he moved closer to his friend

"I just can't believe she's home," Tom said softly "Any who have hurt her will have hell to pay"

"I don't think you'll have to worry about her Tom, I've seen her in action, she can take care of herself." Lucius said smirking "She is the one who punched Draco third year"

"She's been under our noses the entire time, and we never put two and two together" Richard Nott said sadly

"It does not bode well to live in the past, let's figure out how to keep her brother safe" Tom said suddenly changing the subject.

* * *

><p>Well there it is! I hope you enjoyed! Please Review!<p>

~Redshadow17


	9. Secret Friends

Here you go Readers! Second chapter of those I promised you! Please enjoy!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing as usual!

* * *

><p>"Who would have thought we'd end up in a palace after living in a dump for so long" Ginny said looking around the adjoining rooms they had been given, it really was like a little suite.<p>

"I know, it's something straight out of a muggle fairy tale" Susan said sighing dreamily

"Always were a dreamer weren't you Susie" Hermione said smiling at her friend

"Indeed, after all I am a Hufflepuff!"

"What the hell is a Hufflepuff?" Ginny asked looking at Susan

"Well we are particularly good finders" Susan sneered at her causing them to laugh

"That's about all your good for!" Ginny giggled

"That and out witting you at Herbology!" Susan said smirking

"Of course, but I'm better at transfiguration!"

"Will the two of you kindly shut it? I swear it's like I live with a married couple, besides I'm better than both of you combined"

"Mina you don't get to talk! You're better at everything! I mean both your parents were head students! The smartest in their class!" Susan said glaring pitifully

"Indeed, no room to talk for you missy!" Ginny said glaring as well

"A Weasel in the snakes lair, how fitting"

"Oh shut it Zabini" Ginny said not bothering to look up, she was sprawled out across the couch lazily, still sore from her encounter with brutes.

"I don't believe we've met, you are?"

"Susan Bones"

"What house are you in?" The sandy haired boy asked excited at the prospect of a new friend

"Hufflepuff"

"I still want to know what a Hufflepuff is!" Ginny said from her spot on the couch

"I told you, it's a particularly good finder" Susan said rolling her eyes.

"Don't even start this again!" Hermione said coming out from the other room "Hello boys"

"Granger? You're Mina?" the sandy haired boy exclaimed shocked

"Yes, that would be me," She said with a smile, the whole room watched as Blaize Zabini ran and scooped her into a hug, "Hey Blaize"

"Don't ever leave again" He said not letting go of her.

"YO! I wanna hug her too, out of my way!"

"Wait your turn Theo!" Blaize said glaring

"Simmer down boys, there is plenty of me to go around!" Hermione said smiling as Blaize let her go and she ran to hug Theodore. Once that was over she looked at Draco who hadn't really moved. Suddenly he had her in his arms

"I thought you would never come back Mya" He whispered in her ear

"Me too," She whispered before breaking the hug "Now, I'm sure you've met but introductions, these are two of my best friends, Ginny Weasley and Susan Bones"

"Pleasure to meet you ladies, Theodore Nott at your service!" Theodore said bowing dramatically, "And the gentlemen to my left is Blaize Zabini and too my right is Draco Malfoy, we'd like to welcome you to the dark side"

"Yes well, I do hope it's as good as we were promised" Susan said smirking

"We should probably rescue our Moon soon, as well as the phoenix" Ginny said smirking

"Indeed, where did your mum wonder off too anyway Gin?"

"She went with Camellia to discuss what to do about Moon and Phoenix but since when do we listen to what we're told to do"

"Since you got hurt yesterday in our half planned escape, so nope, we follow the rules until you get better" Hermione said

"I told you I'm fine! Perfectly fine!"

"Yeah and I'm a unicorn" Hermione said giving Ginny a pointed look

* * *

><p>"We can't very well just walk in and take Harry, they'll not doubt have guards in place now that the girls are gone" Dianne said looking at everyone around the table.<p>

"We can't just leave him there though" Narcissa argued

"We will get him out, Molly your sons, the twins will they be of any help in getting him out?"

"I'm sure they will but we need a plan of retrieving them without getting caught and we have no way of contacting them" Molly said sighing Harry was like her own son as well

"We'll find a way, if we wait long enough they'll drop their guard, we can get them then." Camellia said sadly "I'm not comfortable leaving him there for long but we can't rush into this"

"We need to act soon Camellia, what if they hurt him?" Richard said sighing "Dumbledore is using him as a tool, we can't let that happen"

"You are giving to much credit to the order, Harry is a strong boy, they've used him thus far and he continues to survive, he will survive until we find a way to help him" Lucius said sighing as they quieted each lost in their own thoughts not aware of the girls outside the door.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed! Please review!<p>

~Redshadow17


	10. Secret Mirrors

Hello Readers! Here is the last chapter promised you!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry to interrupt you're discussion but we know how to get Harry and the twins out of the order" Hermione said as they entered the heated debate on how to save Harry.<p>

"We are listening,"

"We left Luna behind; the order treats her like she's invisible, like she doesn't exist. By this time she probably has all their plans and she has access to Harry." Ginny said, the adults looked amazed that the girls had figured this out.

"How do we contact her without alerting the others?"

"We developed a way while we were in the D.A., we used it to talk to the other houses" Susan said producing the small hand mirror. It looked normal from what everyone could see. She passed it to Hermione who opened it.

"Moon" She said into the mirror, it glowed blue for a moment and soon they could hear the airy voice in the room.

"You called wolf?"

"Yeah, we need you to get Phoenix and thing one and two and go to a safe location, once alone call and we'll tell you where to come" Hermione said

"We'll be right there" Luna's voice said before Hermione closed the mirror.

"You all have one?" Tom asked intrigued

"Yes, but just the four of us, we are in the process of making one for Harry, only out of something not so girly." Hermione said producing hers, it was violet, Susan's had been gold and Ginny had one that was red.

"You created these on your own?" Lucius said taking Hermione's mirror to inspect it.

"Yes, Susan came up with objects to charm, since it wouldn't look out of place in any of our bags, Ginny figured out our codenames, it helps identify who you are calling, I found all the necessary charms and Luna helped perform them."

"It was actually a lot of fun and once Umbridge caught onto the coins we had been using we just switched to these and then spread by word of mouth, to those we could trust" Ginny said shrugging

"This is genius, the order didn't know what they had, but we respect women with minds of their own, too often women get pushed aside in our world because of idiots like your husband Molly, I seem to remember you being one of the best curse breakers, your son inherited a great gift from you" Jonathan said nodding his head in approval,

"Hey, where are mum and dad?" Theo piped up as he walked in the room

"Oh, they are on Bellatrix watch, where is Pansy? Wasn't she coming with you Cissa?"

"She was finishing her potion, not sure what she was brewing but she said she'd be here when it was done" Narcissa said

"Come everyone sit, dinner should be ready" Tom said ushering everyone to the table.

"Sorry I'm late" Pansy said rushing in; she had a vial in her hands.

"Pansy, what were you brewing! You know I don't like you brewing in the house when we aren't home" Camellia scolded

"Sorry mum, but it was important! I felt like someone was going to need a pain relief potion and we were out so I made a quick batch" She said sitting down.

"Did you say pain relief potion!" Ginny said looking at Pansy

"Yes…no offense but what are you doing here Weasley?" Pansy asked looking at her

"In need of that potion" Ginny replied taking the offered potion and downing it. "Ahh so much better"

"And to answer your question Pansy, Aunt Cissa found Mina, Mina happened to be Hermione Granger, and when She found out there was a small battle and she, Ginny, Susan and Mrs. Weasley showed up here" Theodore said giving her the quick version.

"Oh, well then it's good to have you back Mina, sorry about being horrible to you as a child, I promise I'm not really that mean anymore" Pansy said smiling

"I'll forgive you for now" Hermione said smirking

* * *

><p>After dinner the girls retreated quickly into their suite dragging Pansy along with them.<p>

"What are we doing?" Pansy asked looking at the three girls before her.

"We are going to play truth or dare" Ginny said smirking

"I hate this game!" Hermione said rolling her eyes

"That's because you're a prude, shut up and play!" Susan said rolling her eyes "For your complaints Truth or Dare Mina"

"Fine Dare" Hermione said smirking

"Ok you have to" Susan said smirking as well. after an hour they were into the game heavily

"Pansy Truth or dare?" Ginny asked

"Truth"

"How did you know I'd need a pain potion?"

"I just did, something was telling me someone would need it" Pansy said shrugging "Hermione truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Who's your biggest crush?" Pansy asked

"Draco" Hermione muttered blushing "Susan truth or dare"

"Truth?"

"If you could date anyone in Hogwarts who'd you date?"

"Theodore" She said smiling "That is one sexy man"

"That's just weird, Theo is weird" Pansy said rolling her eyes "well I'm off to sleep"

"That sounds like a plan" Ginny said smirking as they wondered off to bed.

* * *

><p>Well there it is! I hope you enjoyed! Please, Please, Please Review!<p>

~Redshadow17


	11. Secret Dances

Hello Readers! I gift you with a sweet fluffly little chapter! I hope you enjoy!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing and sadly never will!

* * *

><p>That night Hermione couldn't sleep. She walked out of the room she'd been given closer to her friends and wondered down the vaguely familiar halls. The portraits smiled at her sleepily, some even greeted her kindly. She passed opened ever door that would open, trying to reacquaint herself with her childhood home. She found mostly bedrooms, a few bathrooms. Soon she found a library, an office, a swimming pool and several other recreational rooms before coming across a ball room. She smiled, even after her fake memories took over, she had danced, mostly ball room. With a wave of her wand a soft waltz began floating through the room as she began dancing with no one.<p>

"Allow me" She smiled seeing her father, she allowed him to lead as the two waltzed around the ballroom. "I am surprised you still trust me"

"I'm surprised at myself too, but this just feels right, like I belong here" Hermione admitted "I've never belonged anywhere before, except with Luna, Susan and Ginny. I've only felt like I've had a family with Harry. I guess in my heart I knew that I didn't belong with the muggles who raised me"

"Did they treat you right, the muggles who raised you? Did they give you to them?"

"From what little I remember of that night and of what we got out of them, they were going to erase my memories and give me to the Vance's however they argued and I managed to escape, as I was escaping I remember a wand trained at me and then they disappeared. I ran into muggle London and straight into this couple, all the fake memories start there, they acted like I was there daughter and I believed it, from there we went to their home, where I had a bedroom and things." Hermione said as they danced "But they treated me alright, they were skeptical of the witch thing respectively but told me that if I wanted to go then I could. They were about freedom of choice. Jean was an artist, she played piano as well, and Jim was a dentist"

"It seems like they treated you well"

"They did, but my suspicions started when I didn't look anything like them, Jean had blonde hair and blue eyes and Jim had black hair and hazel eyes. Then when I would spend the entire year without them they would forget they had a daughter until I was with them for a day or so. I also had vivid nightmares about the night I was taken. I guess it was the spell weakening."

"How did you find the spell?"

"Ginny found it, she's pretty quick, not as much as Luna and I but quick" Hermione said smiling "She's also a force to be reckoned with, she always seems to know what I'm feeling before I do"

"What of your other friends?" Tom asked wanting to know about the teenager he'd never gotten to meet.

"Well Luna is calm, collected, excellent at Charms, though she does tend to believe in what I used to call make believe, now I understand that Luna is a seer and she sees creatures and things that we can't see, they have conventional names but Luna named them as a child and that's what she calls them. Susan is determinedly loyal, almost to a fault sometimes; she also seems to have some sixth sense about where things or people are." Hermione said with a small smile "Then there's Harry, we've always had a sibling like connection and now that we know we actually have one it's gotten stronger. He probably will remind you more of James then of Lily. He is a bit reckless sometimes and likes to goof around, but he's learned when he needs to be serious about the situation. Sometimes I think he can read my mind, he seems to know when I'm about to do something foolish"

"I'm glad you've found such good friends, I had feared when they took you that they would lock you away or kill you"

"I believe that was their plan, to lock me in the muggle world, but I escaped their radar and managed to get in anyway. Sure I believed I was muggle born and all, even managed to get petrified in second year, but I had friends and a life full of magic" Hermione said as the music stopped

"Mina" She turned to see Ginny and Susan.

"Luna called, they need us to find them fast" Susan said wrapping her robe tightly around her

"Is she still on line?" Hermione asked Ginny nodded handing her the mirror

"Wolf, we are at your special place, it was the only place I could think of under pressure, I'm sure Ronald will think of it sooner than later, please hurray" Luna spoke

"Just sit tight" Hermione said moving towards the girls.

"We'll be back" She said grabbing their hands and disappearing. Tom waited patiently, Narcissa and Molly joining him.

"We heard them leave," Narcissa explained, they reappeared a few moments later with Luna, Harry and the twins.

"MUM!" The twins chorused hugging Molly

"I trust the two of you behaved yourselves" Molly said looking at her twins

"Of course not, we called padfoot and moony in and we set up several pranks for the order to randomly walk in on, Tonks knows about them along with Moony, Padfoot and Sev"

"Daddy, Aunt Cissa, meet Fred and George Weasley, pranksters extraordinaire, owners of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes" Hermione said introducing the twins

"Daddy, that's a new one for you little Mia" George said smirking at her

"Shut it, also we have Luna Lovegood" Hermione said introducing Luna,

"Nice to meet you sir" She said respectfully

"And Harry Potter, the chosen one" Hermione said

"I really hate that name Mina," Harry said rolling his eyes.

"You have her eyes," Tom said looking at Harry

"So I've been told" Harry said nodding,

"Well I think all of you need to be back in bed! It's going to be a long couple of weeks as we prepare to get this over with, the four of you can meet the boys tomorrow, now shoo" Narcissa said ushering the all off into beds.

* * *

><p>Well there it is! I hope you enjoyed this fluffy chapter!<p>

~Redshadow17


	12. Secret Names

Here's another Chapter guys! I hope you enjoy

~Disclaimer: As usual I own nothing!

* * *

><p>"So, how bad was it? I mean Weas…Ginny was injured and you sounded pretty desperate to get Love…Luna and Po…Harry out of there" Theo asked struggling to use everyone's first names.<p>

"It wasn't horrible until recently, they looked at us funny when we contradicted them, like we were suppose to be quiet and never speak, but Lupin and a few others seemed to be able to persuade them to go with our plans. And it seemed that you guys were getting closer to winning they shunned us altogether, and started forcing us to be quiet, normally through verbal abuse but recently as tensions went high it turned to physical as well" Ginny said softly

"It was mostly aimed at the older women, Tonks, Molly, and Fleur but soon it trickled down to us as well" Susan said sadly

"So what do you normally do for fun? They don't like for us to get involved generally, I asked mum about it once and she said it was because she wanted us to actually have childhoods but if we knew of ways to help then our input would be heard, at least we are heard" Pansy said shrugging

"We'll normally, Susan and I play quidditch, sometimes we can get Hermione and Luna up with us. Or we play muggle games that Hermione taught us and we used to help my Mum around the house because they seemed to expect headquarters to be absolutely perfect." Ginny said smirking

"I didn't know you flew Mya" Draco said looking at Hermione surprised

"I don't usually, and I never have at Hogwarts but Ginny taught me the summer of third year, I'm a fairly ok Chaser" Hermione said shrugging not even bothering to look up from her book.

"What are you reading?"

"Advanced Charms for every day use" Hermione answered simply

"It's a handy book of charms for every day use, like repairing things and stuff; she's reading it to find common charms we can alter to make threatening if the war calls for it, because this is now war" Luna commented

"I'm also searching for protective charms we can increase by ten fold," Hermione said scribbling down something.

"Ok Wolf, books down, we are doing something fun today" Susan said snatching the book away as Ginny took her notes.

"Lion, Ivy so not fair!" Hermione protested

"A little back up moon?" Ginny gave Luna a pointed look

"You've been studying that book for a week now wolf, time to have some fun" Luna said smiling

"Ivy, Lion, Wolf and Moon?" Blaize asked looking at them

"THE SILENT MAN SPEAKS!" Ginny exclaimed gasping

"He tends to on occasion" Pansy said smirking as they giggled

"And to answer your half asked question Blaize, Mina is the wolf, Ginny is the lion, Susan is the Ivy, and Luna is the moon, a ruminate of the D.A." Harry said shrugging

"Harry Is the Phoenix, Fred and George are Thing 1 and Thing 2, so I guess now that you're in our group, you'll need names as well, lets see Blaize you'll be fire," Ginny said turning to stair at them

"Pansy can be the sun!" Susan said

"Theo can be rain,"

"Draco can be Dragon" Hermione finished smirking

"Now! We play quidditch!" Ginny said dramatically as they raced down the halls to the garden outside

* * *

><p>"Well Potter it now seems that your one of us." Theodore said as they lounged in the grass later that day. The girls had rushed off to do something girly leaving the boys to their own devises.<p>

"So it would seem, if someone had told me in first year I'd ever willingly hang out with you I'd send them straight to St. Mungo's " Harry said laughing

"We aren't that hard to get along with, you were just brain washed and we were arrogant" Blaize said with a smirk, "Welcome to the snake pit Potter"

"If you're going to welcome me at least call me by my name, it's Harry" Harry said rolling his eyes.

"I like Potter better, but if you insist. What do you usually do when they are off doing what ever girls do?"

"Fly, mostly, sometimes I play wizards chess against myself, play the piano if I'm alone"

"You play?" Draco looked at him startled

"Yeah, Aunt Petunia decided that Dudley needed some class and signed him up for lessons, but he made me go instead so I learned to play, it's quite relaxing but Ron and the others thought it gay so I stopped playing around them. Mina likes to hear it though, and Luna"

"You and Luna then? Always thought it'd be you and little red" Theodore said shrugging

"We did to for a while but we are more like siblings so it became weird and we decided to end it. What do you guys do for fun?"

"Well we normally chill out in the garden, Theo here likes to climb the trees looking for birds, Blaize tends to sleep, I like to read"

"Sounds peaceful" Harry said smirking "Do you by chance have a pond or what not safe for swimming"

"Yeah there's one in the garden, I take it you swim"

"Yep, learned to after Dudley tried to drown me" Harry said smirking "I can effectively swim to the surface with my hands and feet bound."

"That is twisted! They actually let you stay with those muggles"

"Unfortunately, though not all muggles are bad they just didn't understand and were jealous of what I had" Harry said shrugging.

* * *

><p>Well there it is! I hope you enjoyed!<p>

~Redshadow17


	13. Secret Ceremony

And another chapter for my lovely readers! Please Enjoy!

~Disclaimer: If I owned this would I be writing fanfiction?

* * *

><p>"Alright Pansy, we wish to initiate you into our circle of sisters, we found that we are more powerful with our magic combined, can we trust you with the responsibility of this magic?" Luna asked as they sat in a circle that evening, the lights were out and candles sat in front of them, the only light in the room.<p>

"Understand though that if you abuse this power it will be taken away, our Moon has seen great things in your future if you follow this path" Ginny said softly

"What is this power? And what do you plan to do with it?" Pansy asked looking at the four girls

"The power is old, the magic we study at school is based from it, there is blue, the water like our moon, scarlet or red, like fire, our lion, Gold like the wind our ivy, and violet, spirit, myself the wolf, and our missing sister Emerald or green, the earth. Together the five of us create the pentagram of the Wiccan arts, for us to tap into it we must have five. Our powers are amplified, we have certain gifts, Ginny has become an empath, Luna a seer, Susan can find things, the wind speaks to her now, I am a true telepath. Your power comes from your element and your nature." Hermione explained

"And we plan to us our powers to save Harry and end the war. It was our ultimate goal before we knew the Tom was Mina's father, and now that we know it doesn't change that Harry is in danger, from those wishing the war to continue and from the side we deserted" Susan said softly

"Harry is one of us, once we have five we can extend our gifts to a limited number of males, and we can bring any woman into the calling," Luna said softly

"Then I accept," Pansy said smiling, Hermione passed her a piece of paper and they all joined hands.

"Goddesses, of our ancestors, we invoke thee, for great magic is sought" They read together, the candles seemed to grow brighter

"Goddesses of our Ancestors, I, Sister Moon, give to thee, my sacred blood, so that it may flow, Like the midnight water" Luna said softly as she was bathed in a beautiful blue light

"Goddesses of our Ancestors, I, Sister Ivy, give to thee, my sacred voice, So that it may fly, Like the golden dawn" Susan spoke next and a golden light surrounded her

"Goddesses of our Ancestors, I, Sister Lion, give to thee, my sacred heart, So that it may beat, in time with the Scarlet twilight" Ginny said as a scarlet colored light surrounded her

"Goddesses of our Ancestors, I, Sister wolf, five to thee, My Sacred mind, So that it may grow, Like the violet dusk" Hermione spoke next basking in the violet glow that surrounded her, all four girls looked at Pansy

"Goddesses of our Ancestors, We give to thee, our sister Sun, And her sacred body, So that it may move, With the Emerald noon" They spoke in perfect unison, Pansy found herself surrounded by an emerald glow and felt the power surround her

"In this night, And in this moment, Thy ancient queens, We call upon thee, Grant us your gifts, To we sisters five, So that we may protect the phoenix, And restore thy earth" They all five spoke together as the light grew brighter until it was white before settling down within them and all they were left with was the soft glow of the candles.

"Welcome Sun" Luna said smiling

"That was surprisingly easier than I thought it was going to be, I wonder what my power is." Pansy said smirking

"Well, it'll have to do with your body, Luna's sight is in her blood, Mina's telepathy from her mind, Ginny's empath from her heart and mine from my breath," Susan said softly

"How does yours stem from your breath?" Pansy asked

"Well, when we were reading up on the spell and trying to figure out what to give from ourselves it was obvious what Mina and Gin were going to give, Luna was almost settled and I couldn't think of anything that I could contribute that wasn't already being given, and then I was standing outside and it hit me, the wind literally and I knew that I had always felt like it was speaking to me, so I gave my voice and it aloud the wind to have a voice, it speaks to me, tells me where things are or where they are going"

"That's why she's our finder!" Ginny said smirking

"So what now?"

"Now we finish our war" Hermione said standing up and walking into the closet, she came out a few moments later, "Put these on ladies, we must look presentable for the death eaters down stairs"

"Mina, you are a genius!" Ginny said as they moved to dress.

* * *

><p>"Ready?" Hermione asked looking to her left and to her right. All five of them were dressed in black, their hair fixed to perfection as well as their make up. Her father hadn't planned on announcing her return but she wanted to give Bellatrix Lestrange a surprise that hopefully would kill her. They stood at the top of the stairs just out side of the two guards at the ball room doors. Her father had asked them to stay out of sight during the annual event but they had other plans.<p>

"Let's go" Ginny said smirking as they began their decent.

"Hey, you aren't aloud to be here!" One of the guards spoke starting forward as the other moved to alert those inside

"Now now boys that's no way to react" Hermione said smirking "You'll both open the doors for us wont you"

"Of course" They said in somewhat of a droned voice.

"I love your power" Pansy said smirking as they moved forward, the two ball room doors opening slowly to reveal them to the crowd just beyond them

* * *

><p>Well there you go! I hope you enjoyed my little twist in the story!<p>

~Redshadow17


	14. Secret Talents

Hello Readers, Another Chapter for you! I hope you enjoy!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize and possibly some of the stuff you don't!

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe Draco insisted that he, Blaize and Theo attend this" Narcissa spoke from her place next to Tom, they were both bored and sipping champagne, Lucius stood behind his wife looking equally bored.<p>

"I believe they just wish to help Cissa dear, they aren't children any more" Camellia said smiling at her friend "Don't fret too much, I do believe they understand what they are doing"

"How did you get Mina and her friends to stay in their rooms for the evening?" Jonathan asked smiling

"She said she had something she wished to accomplish and they ran off and locked themselves away," Tom said shrugging "There is no telling, Lucius you are sure that Harry is safe"

"He is upstairs, with every protection charm I and your daughter could think to place around him and the Nott's and Molly are near by. He is playing some muggle game and seemed occupied" Lucius said shrugging "If anyone gets within twenty feet of his room I'll be alerted"

"Good, this night is going well, you've outdone yourself Cissa" Tom complimented the woman

"We aren't expecting anyone else correct" Camellia asked

"Correct, why do you ask?"

"Because we have party crashers" Camellia said pointing towards the door as it opened wide, Tom smirked as the five girls sauntered into the room. Pansy stood to the far left wearing a long black dress, it was sleeveless and the neck line high, as she moved it sparkled green and an emerald design made its way around the bodice and a slit split the skirt on the right side all the way up. Her short black hair and been elegantly pulled back at the sides with emerald barrettes. On the far right stood Susan, her dress was identical to Pansy's only it shimmered gold and had gold designs, her dress had a sweet heart neck line and no sleeves. Her hair was pulled into a side pony tail and she smirked at the crowd. Ginny stood next to Pansy her dress identical to the other girls in the skirt but it shimmered red with red designs, her neckline was normal but the back plunged down caressing the small of her back and it had no sleeves. Her hair was pulled into an elegant French twist. Luna stood next to Susan. Her dress shimmered blue with blue designs, her neckline was off the shoulder with a single sleeve. Her hair was left down in its natural curls. Hermione stood in the middle in a black dress that shimmered violet, it was a v neck and sleeveless. Her hair was down and curly but the left side was pinned up with a brilliant silver clip. They looked like goddesses.

"Who do you think you are? Waltzing into the Dark Lords home uninvited?" Bellatrix growled out moving to stand before them. "And little Weasley, Lovegood, Bones, such a lovely surprise, decide who the winning team was"

"Ahh, Bellatrix it's so good to see you again" Ginny said smirking "Don't think I've forgotten that you tried to kill me the last time we met"

"Snarky little thing aren't you! But that doesn't change the fact that you're trespassing"

"Kind of hard to trespass in my own home Lestrange" Hermione said speaking up for the first time. The other four girls fell silent and awaited for Hermione's command. Hermione turned to her father and bowed dramatically "Good Evening Father, sorry we're late"

"Quite alright, I didn't really believe you'd stay out of sight any way, everyone I'd like to introduce my daughter, Hermione Cassandra Riddle!" Tom said motioning towards Hermione who smirked as she stood tall, show no weakness. "As some of you may know, When Hermione was nine she was taken from our home, recently she has recovered the memories of that night and identified her kidnappers, actions will be taken, until then we celebrate the return of our Princess!"

"To Our Princess!" The crowd responded holding up their glasses.

"We also celebrate that she brought three very powerful witches to our cause, these three young ladies will be treated with the respect you will give my daughter and the respect you give Narcissa Malfoy! So please I'd like to welcome Ginerva Weasley, Luna Lovegood and Susan Bones within our ranks!" Tom said smirking "And after tonight, it stands law under my word that no one is to harm Molly Weasley, Fred Weasley and George Weasley as they have also come with these young ladies!"

"Now young ladies, you will explain why you are here?" Narcissa said glaring at them as she moved them to the side

"Well we finished what we set out to accomplish and wished to tell you and father immediately, and what better way then to cause a scene" Hermione said smirking

"Well, what have you accomplished?"

"We have acquired power, quite a bit of it actually," Ginny said as if it was nothing "Someone please turn her off! I swear I can't stand any more of her attraction to him"

"What?" Narcissa asked

"She's referring to Bellatrix's obsession with daddy" Hermione said smirking "Ginny is now a full fledged empath"

"Empath?" Camellia asked as she and Jonathan joined them along with Lucius

"Yes, I can feel others emotions and I can force others to feel emotions, though that takes a lot of work, haven't quite mastered that yet" Ginny said "Plus my fire spells are pretty damn powerful"

"DO the rest of you have similar talents?" Lucius asked looking at the girls

"We do, however, here is neither the time nor the place to discuss this" Hermione said glaring at Bellatrix "Did you need something Lestrange?"

"Hm" The woman grunted glaring as she stalked off

"She really needs to keep her thoughts to herself"

"And her feelings" Ginny said glaring at Bellatrix "Can I set her robes on fire?"

"Ginny such behavior is not appropriate, however, it would be entertaining" Pansy said smirking

"Indeed," Susan smirked, Luna smirked as well nodding

"I do believe she just crossed the wrong person" Hermione said smirking as Ginny narrowed her eyes at Bellatrix, the room began to grow hot for a moment before it got cold and Bellatrix's robes erupted in flames. The whole room was in an uproar, those who dared laugh, some attempted to contain their amusement while others darted to help her douse the flames that wouldn't reside.

"I do believe that is enough" Tom said the amusement dancing in his eyes. Luna waved her hand and water shot at Bellatrix effectively dousing the flames.

"I do believe Lestrange that if you can not conduct yourself appropriately you should remove yourself from the manor" Camellia said Bellatrix glared before storming out looking very much like a drowned rat, well a burnt drowned rat.

"That was highly amusing, come I wish to know what else the five of you suddenly seem to be able to do" Tom said studying the five before turning on his heel and walking out

* * *

><p>Well I hope you enjoyed! Please Review and let me know what you thought!<p>

~Redshadow17


	15. Secret Missions

Hello Readers! I am going to attempt to update everyday! If I manage to fail again I'll reward your loyalty with two or three chapters at at time depending on how long it's been since I last updated! So without further ado please enjoy!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

><p>"Alright, what can you do?" Lucius asked as the adults stood around the room, Jonathan had called Molly, Richard and Richard's wife Diane to them.<p>

"Well, you saw what Ginny can do, I am a seer, I've disproved the original prophecy, and I have control over water" Luna said

"I have a sixth sense, the winds speak to me, they tell me where things or people are, and I have excellent control over wind based spells" Susan said

"I'm new to the trade, so I'm not sure what I can do" Pansy said shrugging

"You'll have better control over earth based spells, most likely excel in potions and herbology, also it seems you are wired for muscle memory, that will be fun later" Hermione said smirking "And I am a telepath, I have better control over spells of the mind, and spiritual element"

"Intriguing, we can use this to our advantage, we need back in Hogwarts, think your new power will work on Dumbledore?" Tom asked leaning back in his chair.

"It hasn't yet; I've gotten it to work on the other professors however, and the order members." Hermione said smirking "I can make everyone in the order believe we were attacked, and those of us here were taken, I'm sure I can make Dumbledore believe that what he knows was a dream. He'll be weary of us for a while"

"I think we can work around that, what do you need?" He asked, feeling extremely proud of his little girl. She had grown into quite the woman and he couldn't help but curse the gods that he wasn't able to bear witness to that.

"Just time," Hermione said smirking

"This is going to take work, we'll get us all back into Hogwarts, Fred and George included if you so wish"

"No, I have another task in mind for the twins if they are up to it, they are simply genius if I can move them towards a different outlet I can guarantee they'll go far" Tom said smirking

"We'll take Mum, I don't want her home with Dad" Ginny said softly

"Yes, I'm sure I can," Hermione said nodding "I'll be back with results in a week"

"Where are they going?" Draco asked as he, Theo and Blaize walked into the room

"They are on their first mission, what can we do for you boys?" Narcissa asked smiling at them

"We just wanted to let you know the party has dispersed" Theo said

"I have a task for you boys" Richard said looking at the three boys "If that is alright with you Tom"

"Quite, let's hear what you have in mind; I do believe the boys are old enough now to get involved if they wished"

"I want in as well" They all turned to see Harry at the secret entrance to the room. "I'm pretty good at finding things that are hidden, I want in"

"Alright, you boys are top of your class, with the girls, so I don't think it fair that Harry must hide while the rest of us have fun, if you can come up with a legit way to hide him in plain sight, then we will see you as ready to join our ranks if you wish, I have been reading and researching with Jonathan a way for us to take Hogwarts. This is your first task, once it is complete come back and we'll give you further instruction"

"Let's get started, I already have some ideas" Draco said smirking, "Blaize go find me about a dozen rats"

"Why do I feel this is going to be a hazard to my health" Harry mumbled as they walked back upstairs.

"Ingenious Richard, really" Lucius said smirking, "How are we taking Hogwarts? And how can the boys help?"

"They are going into their sixth year and will have access to Hogwarts if Hermione succeeds. We've been talking to Bogins and found a vanishing cabinet. He said that he can't sell it because its partner is broken and hidden in Hogwarts. The magic it takes to fix it is complicated and not very well known. If they can find a way to hide Harry, not only will it be useful to us but we'll know they have the magic and brains to fix the cabinet" Jonathan said smirking

"I do believe I enjoy that plan, now Narcissa, Molly, Camellia, Diane, you will help the girls with whatever they need, Jonathan, Lucius, Richard and I will help the boys hide Harry. I do believe we will have a very successful front soon" Tom said nodding as the adults broke off as well

* * *

><p>Well I hope you enjoyed! Please review! I like to know what you think, even if you think it sucks (If so please tell me nicely).<p>

~Redshadow17


	16. Secret Creations

Hello Readers! True to my word I am attempting to update more frequently! So here's another chapter please enjoy!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

><p>"What are you ladies doing?" Diane asked smiling as the four older women walked into the room.<p>

"Well Hermione is in meditation, she will be that way for the next week, so we are working on something else." Ginny said as she pointed her wand at the different shaped and colored hand mirrors adjusting the color and shape until she was satisfied before passing it to Luna who began enchanting it. Susan and Pansy set not to far away summoning and banishing different objects.

"What exactly are the three of you doing?" Molly asked looking at the four girls sternly

"Well we are making a few more hand mirrors for communication, while Pansy and Susan are trying to figure out a good unsuspicious object that a guy would carry around with him we could enchant" Luna said smirking

"I give up" Pansy said smirking "Give me your mirrors"

"What do you plan on doing?"

"You'll see" She said smirking as she sat down with her wand and the finished mirrors. Two hours later the four girls had finished and Pansy handed them out.

"This is so cool! We didn't think about personalizing them!" Susan said holding hers delicately, the top lid read 'Ivy on the wall, in your voice I hear it all' in a beautiful black cursive. She flipped it over and smiled 'Susan Carmel Bones' in the same black lettering. Ginny took hers into her hands and smiled the scarlet colored mirror, the lettering was a brilliant sparkling bronze, it read 'A lioness sleeps in the heart of the woman brave enough to enter the devils lair' and the back was engraved with her name 'Ginerva Arabelle Weasley'.

"This is amazing" She said hugging the Slytherin girl as Luna picked hers up and smiled brightly. Her blue mirror now had white script on it, it read 'Slowly and silently the moon walks the night bathed in silver sight' and the back had her name 'Luna Kioni Lovegood' in white as well.

"Where did you learn to do this?" She asked looking up at Pansy

"I don't really recall, I just remember watching it done at a shop in Diagon Alley one day" Pansy said confused

"It must be your muscle memory" Luna said smiling at her reassuringly

"Let's see Mina's! And yours!" Ginny said suddenly very excited Pansy pulled hers out, it was green with brown writing, it read 'No matter what, the sun always rises and all the shadows are chased away' and her name 'Pansy Syrita Parkinson'. Hermione's was still its vibrant violet with silver writing. It read 'follow the wolf who knows the legend, listen to the call of the violet sky, beyond human perception and observe the other side' and her name 'Hermione Cassandra Riddle'.

"These are wonderful darling" Camellia said smiling proudly at her daughter

"Now if we could only find something for the guys"

"Maybe we can help." Narcissa said sitting down, the older women following her lead

"Theo's necklace" Diane said smirking "He never take it off, it's an aqua colored tear drop that his grandmother gave him before she died."

"And Blaize's bracelet, his father gave it to him before he died; it is a thick black leather band with a silver plate that says his name and some little quote about fire." Camellia said the four girls smiled and Susan quickly wrote the two items down,

"Harry has his father's wedding ring, he wears it on his right hand" Molly said softly "Remus found it after they were buried, it was left in the house"

"And Draco has his necklace as well, a dragon pendant that I gave him when he was two, he has never gone any where without it." Narcissa said softly

"We'll make them all new jewelry, I don't want to enchant something with that much meaning to them" Ginny said shaking her head, "We'll make Theo a locket, simple in design a golden square with an onyx in the center, the onyx is to be inlaid with the gold Kanji for rain. Inside will be a mirror like ours."

"Genius!" Luna said scribbling this down. "We'll put it on a longer chain so that he can hide it."

"For Harry we'll make him a locket as well, it should be circular and white gold, a bright blue phoenix in the center." Susan explained, Luna nodded as she wrote

"I'm assuming you will put mirrors in all of them" Narcissa asked as she and the older women watched the four beside them.

"Yes, now for Blaize, I'm thinking an oval, gold in color with a ruby in the center, the ruby fashioned like Theo's with the Kanji for Fire in the center" Pansy spoke as she wrote.

"Draco will have his shaped like a dragon; silver in color" They looked to see Hermione smirking at them "I need a break,"

"Alright, the twins will need one as well" Ginny said smirking

"I already have theirs made, I just didn't want to give them something without Harry having one too" Hermione said smirking as she pulled out the two pendants. They were simple white circles, outlined in red and had black writing that said 'Thing 1' and 'Thing 2'. "I do admit I took the idea from Dr. Seuss but I think it works!"

"We'll get you the lockets and the jewels" Camellia said smirking as she stood up and walked away

* * *

><p>Well there it is! Its just a filler chapter but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Please continue to review!<p>

~Redshadow17


	17. Secret Bonds

Hello Readers! Once again I've slacked so I'm rewarding your faithfulness with several chapters at once! Please Enjoy!

~Disclaimer: If I owned anything I wouldn't be stressing as bad as I am right now!

* * *

><p>"Ok so I've made them believe we've been captured, we are going to miraculously escape with the help of you Narcissa, I'm sorry but we have to convince them you've turned, that you've brought the boys with you, Camellia, Diane sadly I couldn't include the two of you or it would seem suspicious." Hermione said as they all sat around the next morning, "We are going to go back to Hogwarts, from there I think Harry and I can start recruiting, Sorry Daddy but these kids are going to be for Harry. I don't think they'll follow you but they'll follow Harry and me to the death if it need be."<p>

"I don't want to make you children death eaters, if you can build an army of your own then so be it" Tom said nodding his head, he was truly impressed with his daughter's skill. She and Harry both took after Lily even though Harry looked identical to James.

"I couldn't get into Dumbledore's mind for long but I managed to plant seeds of doubt he should believe that what he saw was a dream, I managed to completely erase the memory from the other order members, well except the ones we can trust. Instead I've contacted them and asked them to meet us at Luna's home in three days time. There we will give them our cover story and they will 'find' us" Hermione said smirking

"Now onto another bit of business that we'd like to cover" Ginny said standing up as Hermione sat back down. "You all know of our mirrors, we have recently included Pansy in the secret and we wish to offer a gift to each of you. This will help us keep in contact through thoughts and words if we can. That way Lucius and Narcissa can still converse even though they'll have to be at odds until we reveal the trick"

"We all have codes as well, as we present your gift we will give you your name" Susan said as Luna stood with a box in her hands, she sat the box on the table and carefully lifted the lid.

"We would like to present Fred and George with their tokens and as it has already been established George you are Thing 1 and Fred you are Thing 2. To speak with any of us open the locket and say the name of the person you wish to speak to, if you wish to include us all just start talking" The twins took the necklaces from their sister and smirked as they fastened them around their necks.

"Harry, you are the Phoenix" Luna said pulling out the necklace and handing it to him, he admired the work with awe before smiling at them and nodding.

"Theo you are Rain" Susan said handing him his pendant. He took it and felt the stone with a small smile.

"Blaize, Fire" Pansy said handing him his necklace. He didn't say anything instead held the pendent close to his chest and nodded at the girls.

"Draco you are Dragon" Hermione said handing him the pendent; he turned it over in his hands, inspecting every inch of the spectacular silver dragon.

"We are not done" Pansy said seeing the adults began to speak, she pulled a necklace and a hand mirror from the box, the necklace was a simple oval in design with the family crest on the front while the mirror had the crest on the top and handed them to her parents "Welcome Vixen and Panther"

"Well this is unexpected" Camellia said smiling as they took their lockets.

"Welcome Falcon and Hawk" Susan said smiling as she produced two identical gifts with the Nott family crest upon them.

"Welcome Viper and Cobra" Luna said producing the Malfoy family crest.

"Welcome Mother Earth" Ginny said handing her mother a mirror with the Prewett family crest.

"Welcome Father Time" Hermione said smirking as she handed her father a locket with the Riddle family crest.

"You included us in this?" Diane said never taking her eyes off the mirror.

"Yes, when it boils down to it, we can't all be young, and we can't limit our resources. Aunt Cissa is going to be cut off from Uncle Lucius and everyone else until we turn on them, so we gave you a full proof way to communicate with everyone" Hermione said looking around

"Now we need to discuss what we are going to do if they discover your plans" Tom said leaning back and looking at them all, he had lost his daughter once and he wasn't about to lose her again.

"If we are discovered we'll send a distress signal through our mirrors or pendants, they'll get hot, and we'll immediately leave, no questions asked" Ginny said smirking, Pansy stood next

"To activate the distress signal hold your object, you'll state who you are and tell that you've been discovered." Pansy explained "For example I would say "The Sun has been discovered" This would allow everyone to know that I am not longer able to continue my mission and my mirror will bring me to the safest location. Right now that's programmed for here, as well as Malfoy Manor, Parkinson Manor and The Nott Manor"

"Should something happen and one of those places are compromised it will be taken off the list of safe houses immediately. They will also not take us to the same house as the first person, so we will be randomly sent to the three houses as to avoid tracking" Luna explained.

"This is excellent, now get some rest, you'll have to leave tomorrow, they are boarding the train as we speak" Camellia said looking at her wrist watch. They filed out of the room and left to work on their own things.

"Hey Mina, when we get back to the order, to make this believable we are going to pair off and befriend a Slytherin, I'm going to hang with Pansy, because if I pair off with any of the boys, my brothers will kill them, Luna has offered to pair off with Blaize, Susan with Theo, and sadly that leaves you with Draco" Ginny said looking at her

"That seems logical; the only person that'll have a problem will be Ron"

"I've got that covered, I'm going to suggest you be in charge of watching Draco and Aunt Cissa," Harry said smirking "Molly will be helping you"

"Alright, sounds like a plan, is Remus and Sirius have been informed of our next move, they are prepared to be the ones to find us two nights after school starts" Hermione said nodding as they separated to get some sleep

* * *

><p>Well there it is! I hope you enjoyed, please review and let me know what you've thought thus far! There is more to come!<p>

~Redshadow17


	18. Secret Healing

Well here is the next chapter I promised you! Please read and enjoy!

~Disclaimer: If you don't get it 18 chapters in somethings wrong.

* * *

><p>"Everyone ready? Molly I've managed to make Minerva Headmistress, at least temporarily, Dumbledore is searching for imaginary horcuxes we've made him believe that Daddy's made. Remus spoke to her, she's on our side. She is making Molly the new Defense against the Dark Arts Professor since it is once again vacant. Once Narcissa is with us she will, with my help, convince the order that Narcissa is better off at Hogwarts, and will be paired to help Molly" Hermione said as she laid out the finer details of the plan.<p>

"As for us, Minerva has decided that she will pair us together for everything, and in the spirit of house unity we will be sharing a dorm. Harry I've convinced her to pair you with Neville, instead of Ronald, Ronald will instead be paired with Goyle" Luna said smirking

"Alright let's go"

"No, we have to look like we escaped, if we walk in looking like this it'll be obvious we are lying" Susan said stopping them.

"Well in that case" Draco said smirking as he let lose a jinx. They started a little mock battle making sure to bruise and cut slightly and then Molly used a spell to make them look thinner and more ragged then their battle did. Narcissa then did the same for Molly while she tidied up the boys enough to look like they weren't prisoners.

"Alright, now one last touch, Hermione you get to be unconscious" Luna said smirking

"Lets put your acting skills to the test, you as well Draco, the only way to convince the order you've changed is to show concern, her injury wont be life threatening but you've got to pretend it is, and you've got to pretend Lucius did this" Ginny said as she raised her wand and sliced open Hermione's stomach, the girl instantly 'fainted' and Draco picked her up.

"Now we're ready" Susan said as the apparated out of the courtyard and just outside the gates of Hogwarts. Pansy leaned on Ginny pretending to have a twisted ankle and Susan supported Luna who had 'broken' her arm. Molly helped Narcissa who walked with a convincing limp.

"Stop!" They came to a rocky stop as Remus walked towards them a large shaggy black dog following.

"Remus, you've got to get Harry and Hermione to the castle" Molly said motioning to Hermione who was in Draco's arms. Blaize and Theo were supporting a badly beaten Harry between them.

"Come on, Padfoot go get Minerva" He addressed the dog who ran off. They made it to the hospital wing without running into any of the other students and Madam Pomfrey was instantly at Harry's side as the order members filed in via floo, took their wands and began arguing over what to do about the Slytherins. Harry looked over at Malfoy and winked.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Draco yelled causing everyone to glare at him "Don't glare at me! Granger is bleeding to death while you argue about what to do about us! Shouldn't your first priority be to keep her alive?"

"Why do you care Malfoy? One less Muggle-born to pollute your air" Ron snarled at him

"She's your girlfriend isn't she, yet your letting her bleed to death, at least I care enough about a classmate to get her help, now either give me back my wand so I can heal her or get over here and do it yourself" He growled out Pomfrey was next to her in seconds and healing the gash on her side, with a quick spell Hermione was awake and scared. She clung to Draco who sighed

"You're ok Granger, back at Hogwarts" He soothed, she looked around as she let go of him now aware of where she was.

"Now what do we do with them?" Arthur sneered

"They will stay here" Minerva said with an air of finality about her. Arthur and a few others looked like they wanted to protest but she gave them a look silencing them "I believe it best they all stay here, Molly included, she is more than qualified to teach the Defense Against the Dark Arts class and Mrs. Malfoy can stay with her, that way Molly always knows what she is doing. As for the boys, I have arranged for the houses to be broken up this year, I believe we need more unity if Hogwarts is going to survive and I think living in smaller quarters will help the students learn to cooperate with each other."

"Brilliant idea Minerva, I will stay and help manage security" Remus said smirking, the black dog that was with him earlier was no where to be seen.

"Thank you Remus, the rest of you go home, you students back to your dormitories, you ten stay in the hospital wing for now." Minerva said ushering everyone away, as the last order member left she turned and winked at them.

"I'm glad your all ok, excellent acting by the way Ms. Granger, I almost believed you were injured" Madam Pomfrey said smirking at her "I'll stand by that you Ms. Granger are the only student I've seen come through these halls in a very long time that could've fit into any house"

"Thank you Poppy, and outside of those here it's Riddle"

"Ahh yes, now I do believe that Padfoot has been waiting patiently for everyone to leave, Molly these are the potions they need to take to counteract the jinxes, they'll make you sleepy so don't take them until your ready for sleep" She said walking away.

"Who is padfoot?" Draco asked looking at them

"Me" All the Slytherins turned to see the man standing behind them.

"Sirius" Narcissa said smiling sadly at him

"Hello Cissa, good to see you" He said giving her a smirk

"I can't believe you!" She screeched suddenly throwing a pillow at him "I thought you were dead!"

"Nah, just in hiding," He said smirking "Have fun with old Voldie?"

"Shut it Sirius, that's my father you're talking about" Hermione said glaring at him

"Of course it is,"

* * *

><p>Well there it is! I hope you enjoyed! Please Review!<p>

~Redshadow17


	19. Secret Housing

Loyal Readers, here is your next chapter! Please Enjoy!

~Dislcaimer: I stand by what was stated in previous chapters!

* * *

><p>"Students! As you all know yesterday some of our students managed to escape the grasps of the Death Eaters, we welcome them back into our school, we also welcome Molly Weasley as the new Defense against the Dark Arts professor and Narcissa Malfoy as her assistant," Minerva said as she stood at dinner that night "I also have a second announcement. I and the other professors are concerned about the lack of unity between you. We are stronger if we stick together, now to remedy this I am abolishing house dormitories, you will still have house points and quidditch teams however you will now be staying in a smaller dorm with only ten others, five boys and five girls to each group, they are as follows"<p>

"Get ready" Hermione muttered to Ginny and Harry, Ron was sitting next to them looking at McGonagall,

"I hope we don't get stuck with any deatheater scum" Ron sneered as he stuffed his face

"Mandy Brocklehurst, Millicent Bulstrode, Lavender Brown, Pavarti Patil, Padma Patil, Crabbe Goyle, Gregory Vincent, Zacharias Smith, Justin Fetch-Flinty, and Ronald Weasley" Minerva read off

"WHAT!" Ron bellowed standing up "You can't put me with them!"

"My decision is final Mr. Weasley, Kindly sit back down" She said Ron sank back into his chair under the intense glares of Minerva and his mother.

"Now the last group is Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Harry Potter, Blaize Zabini, Susan Bones, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson, and Ginny Weasley" Minerva said rolling up her scroll. "You are dismissed; you'll find in your hands an envelope with directions to your new dormitories, and the temporary passwords, once there you are free to change them as long as everyone agrees."

"I can't believe they'd separate us!" Ron seethed

"That's the point Ron, it's for inter-house unity, we've got to learn to work together." Hermione said rolling her eyes at his stupidity. They left him at the portrait of an ogre and continued on down the corridors until they reached their home, just down the hall from the library.

"Should've known we'd get put next to the Library" Susan said smirking as they convened outside. Their portrait was of a group of people, ten to be exact. They were milling around the room they were painted in talking amongst themselves. To the far left sitting at a table playing wizard's chess was a broad shouldered man with auburn colored hair and calculating honey colored eyes. His opponent was a lithe male with red hair and hazel colored eyes. Not far from them sitting in arm chairs and enjoying a cup of tea were three women. The one to the right was petite with short straight blonde hair and sparkly blue eyes, in the center was a portly woman with curly red hair and pretty gold eyes, and to the left sat a thin woman with long curly red hair and bright green eyes.

In the back of the room two men stood in a heated debate. One had black hair and green eyes, while the other had dark brown hair and brown eyes. Off to the left of them at a desk sat a woman with black hair and hazel eyes. She was writing something and would occasionally glare at the two behind her. Over next to the fire on the far side of the portrait sat two people. The man was lounged back on the couch a thick book in hand; He had short blonde hair and gray eyes. The woman sat in between his legs, a book of her own in her hands. She had long brown hair and black eyes.

"Oh, you've arrived," The woman at the desk smiled as she drew everyone's attention to the group outside the portrait. It startled them all as if they were looking at older versions of themselves.

"Who are you?" Ginny asked amazed

"Oh how silly of us! I'm Helga Hufflepuff dearie," The woman in the center of the tea group said smiling kindly at them as she sipped her tea.

"I'm Selena Gryffindor" The blonde next to her greeted them

"And I'm Sophia Ryder" The other woman in their group said with a pleasant smile

"I'm Leonard Stone, and this is my companion Amadeus Hufflepuff" The auburn haired man playing chess spoke as he introduced himself and his chess partner.

"It's nice to meet you Isadora Phoenix" the woman at the desk said with a pleasant smile as she sat her quill down

"I'm Godric Gryffindor, and this is Eleazar Ryder" the black haired man said smirking

"Welcome, my name is Rowena Ravenclaw" The woman by the fire said looking at them over the top of her book

"Salazar Slytherin" The man spoke not really taking his eyes from his book.

"It's very nice to meet you" Susan said smiling

"What houses are you in? Do tell" Godric said looking at them

"And your names dearies, we can't forget your names" Helga said

"I'm Ginny Weasley, Gryffindor." Ginny said smiling

"Harry Potter, Gryffindor"

"Neville Longbottom Gryffindor,"

"Bloody Hell Godric, they're all in your house"

"No we're not, I'm Luna Lovegood, Ravenclaw" Luna said bowing

"Susan Bones, Hufflepuff"

"Theodore Nott, Slytherin"

"Blaize Zabini, Slytherin"

"Draco Malfoy, Slytherin"

"Pansy Parkinson, Slytherin"

"And I'm Hermione Riddle, Gryffindor" Hermione said smirking

"We got a good mix; I'm sure you're tired, what's the password dears?" Isadora asked smiling at them

"Twinkle" Hermione said reading the word off the paper "We'll change it in the morning"

"Alright, sleep well" Isadora said as the portrait opened

* * *

><p>Well there it is! I hope you enjoyed! Please Review!<p>

~Redshadow17


	20. Decret Diversions

Hello Readers, Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!

~Disclaimer: Seriously after 20 chapters!

* * *

><p>"I got news from daddy today, he wants to move on the order in the next month, he's not happy that Dumbledore is taking Harry on the missions to retrieve the horcruxes" Hermione said about two months later. "But I convinced him to wait until we graduate"<p>

"About time we hear something! What does he want to do then?"

"Well he wants us to come up with possible things the horcrux could be and he's going to pretend he's noticed their disappearances and get the rest. So that there is nothing for them to find"

"Well let's get started" Susan said as they all sat down.

"Well they've already found Slytherin's locket" Ginny said writing it down.

"Let's go with Seven, it's the most you can spilt your soul and he's already "killed" seven people" Hermione said smirking as Ginny numbered her paper.

"Well in that case what about the diary?"

"Good one Gin, and Nagini!" Hermione said smiling as Ginny scribbled them down.

"What about Hufflepuff's cup?" They looked over to see Neville standing next to them "Don't give me that look, you think I haven't picked up on your hushed conversations. I know that Hermione is the dark lord's daughter and I know that Harry is for some reason on the other side. So if Hermione and Harry are both switching sides, then so am I."

"Alright Neville, you're in" Hermione said smirking,

"I like the cup idea, now what about Ravenclaw's Diadem?" Luna said, Ginny nodded and wrote it down.

"Great Grandfather's family ring" Hermione suggested

"What about me?" Harry spoke up after a moment, "What it makes since,"

"Good idea, I'll let daddy come up with how they were created, seeing as I'm pretty sure the only person he's actually killed was Moaning Myrtle by accident in his seventh year" Hermione said as Ginny wrote it down.

"I'll mail it now" Susan said taking the list and walking off.

"Do you know if he'll attack Hogwarts?"

"No, I've managed to convince him to take Hogwarts and make it a safe heaven, those who wish to remain neutral or on our side or those too young to fight will be housed here" Hermione said sighing

"Good idea, so the ministry then" Luna asked as they lounged around

"Yes, seems most logical, once we have Hogwarts and the Ministry we can take them straight to the order and be done with it" Harry said shrugging

* * *

><p>"Excuse me father, may I have a word?" Draco spoke as he knocked on the door frame of his father's office.<p>

"Draco, yes come in" Lucius said setting down his quill as his son entered "What do I owe the visit? I thought you were spending the rest of the holiday with Tom"

"I am, I just stopped by to discuss something important with you" Draco said with a heavy sigh

"Well then I'm all ears" Lucius said with a smile

"I want to date Mia, I've liked her secretly for a while now, as Granger but was too afraid to discuss it with you because she was muggle born then, but now that she's not" Draco said hurriedly

"I would've approved of your choice either way Draco, you know that"

"I know but I thought it would put is in danger, so I didn't proceed, but I'd like too now, with your permission of course"

"Draco, if you fancy Miss Riddle then by all means pursue her. However I would request permission from Tom first, I know that she might find this old fashioned but it would be respectful"

"I planed on it," Draco said with a smile as he walked away briskly

"Was that Draco dear?" Narcissa asked as she entered the room not moments later

"Yes, it seems he has fallen for Mina, he plans to ask Tom's permission to court her" Lucius said smiling at his wife

"This is splendid news, I had hoped they would fancy each other" Narcissa said smiling "She's already like my daughter, now with time, she might actually be"

"Don't count the eggs before they hatch Cissa,"

"I won't Lucius, but something tells me she's going to be part of our family"

* * *

><p>"Draco, what do I owe the pleasure of a visit from you?" Tom asked looking over at Draco as he knocked on the door<p>

"Well sir, I seek permission" Draco said suddenly very nervous

"Permission for what? Hopefully not something your parents already told you, you couldn't do"

"No sir, I request permission to date Hermione" Draco said looking at Tom who looked surprised

"I see, well while I'm not ready to let her go, she is no longer a child. If she agrees then you have my permission" Tom said with a heavy sigh

"Thank you sir," Draco said bounding off to rejoin his friends, leaving Tom to shake his head

* * *

><p>Well I hope you enjoyed it! Please Review!<p>

~Redshadow17


	21. Secret Dates

Hello Readers! I hope you enjoy this next chapter! It's a bit of a filler but things get accomplished!

~Disclaimer: I grow very tired of telling people I don't own anything!

* * *

><p>"When is your father planning to end this Hermione? We haven't heard anything from him since Christmas Holidays! We graduate soon!" Theodore said as they lounged around their common room. They'd managed to recruit everyone they could trust; it seemed Hogwarts didn't want to follow their former headmaster but Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.<p>

"He wants us to graduate, the minute Blaize's name is called we are sweeping in, the order is being given a tip that we are going to take the ministry while they are here so they will be moving there." Hermione said smirking "I just finished letting everyone know"

"YES! Finally" Blaize said as he sat as well.

"Come on Blaize, lets go find the others" Theo said seeing Draco enter the common room. The two boys knew that Draco had been trying to ask her out for a while now.

"Hey Dray" She said smiling as he sat down next to her on the couch

"Hey Mia, mother just sent me a letter explaining the plans, I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me this weekend to celebrate" He said softly, she looked at him and smiled

"I'd love to" Hermione said as she kissed his cheek and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Get up!" Ginny yelled as she jumped up and down on Hermione's bed.<p>

"Go away!"

"No can do! We only have six hours till your date with Draco and you have to get ready!" Pansy said smirking

"We have six hours! What could we possibly be doing that's going to take six hours?" Hermione groaned

"Let's go, Mia, we have half an hour for breakfast" Susan said pulling her out of the bed

"Luna! Talk some sense into them"

"I've tried Mia, but they convinced me it might be worth my while, so lets just go along with it" Luna said smiling as they dragged her down to the great hall for breakfast. After that they made their way to the room of requirement where they planned every detail of her hair and dress. By the time Lunch had arrived Hermione was tired.

"So what are you guys doing?" Hermione asked as she nibbled on her sandwich

"Well, Blaize asked me to join him by the lake just before dinner," Ginny said with a smile "I really like him guys!"

"I think he likes you too Gin, I asked Harry about the games he plays and he promised to teach me" Luna said smiling

"I asked Theo to teach me how to play wizards chess" Susan said smiling a small blush forming across her cheeks

"Susan you already know how to play wizards chess, you beat me every time and Ron taught me" Ginny said looking pointedly at her

"I know but it was all I could think of" Susan said shrugging "I'm just going to pretend not to know"

"Aww Susan how very Slytherin of you" Pansy said giggling

"What about you Pansy?"

"I'm going visit the twins," She said shrugging "And Neville mentioned going to see Hannah Abbott"

"Well then lets get ready ladies" Luna said standing up, the others followed adorning the clothing they'd picked up before sitting down and doing Hermione's hair and makeup before doing their own.

"Alright Girls, let's knock em dead" Ginny said smirking as she took one last look in the mirror before turning out the door.

* * *

><p>"Dude, stop pacing, you're making us all nervous!" Blaize said looking at Draco who hadn't stopped pacing all day. They were all lounging about waiting for the girls to return, Neville had slipped away some time ago to visit Hannah. Harry leaned up against the wall next to the stair well in a pair of jeans with a simple light blue t-shirt on. Theo was setting up the chess set in the common area. He wore a pair of jeans as well but a yellow polo so that he looked a bit nicer. Blaize sat in an arm chair, a picnic basket at his feet. He wore a pair of khakis and a white button up shirt. Draco stood by the fire place, finally ceasing his pacing. He wore his usual black, a pair of slacks and a button up shirt left un-tucked and the sleeves rolled to his elbows.<p>

"Sorry to keep you waiting boys!" Pansy said as she entered the common room. She looked stunning in a pair of skinny jeans with a three quarter length emerald top that barely showed off her cleavage. A pair of white peep toe heels graced her feet and her short black hair was down with an emerald head band. She grabbed her handbag and waved good bye as she walked out of the common room. Ginny walked in next and Blaize felt the breath leave his lungs. She was stunning in a brown plaid mini skirt that showed off her long legs, a white tank top that hugged her figure and a pale pink cardigan. Her tiny feet were adorned with brown gladiator like sandals and her hair was in a curly side pony tail.

"Ready?" She asked smiling at Blaize who picked up his basket and lead her away from the common room as Susan and Luna walked in. Harry smiled at Luna as she walked over. She wore a pair of faded jeans and a blue tank top that hung past her hips and looked like it had been splattered with various colored paints. She had a white cardigan over that and a pair of bright pink flats, her hair was in a normal pony tail. He led her upstairs explaining the game as he went. Susan walked over to Theo and sat down. She wore a white top that gathered to a bow in the center, a pair of gray shorts and black flip flops. Her hair was down. Draco waited in anticipation, knowing that Hermione would be next to enter.

"Wow" he breathed seeing her as she stepped into the portrait. He had asked Ginny and Pansy this morning to make sure she was dressed nicely. He wanted to surprise her by taking her out to a nice restaurant. She was amazing in a deep violet dress with thin straps that hugged her torso before falling loosely to her knees. A pair of black heels adorned her petite feet and wore a set of silver bangles on one arm and her family crest around her neck. Her hair had been tied up in a loose but elegant bun, several curls escaping to frame her face. "You look absolutely breath taking Mya"

"You don't look half bad yourself Dray" She said taking his arm and allowing herself to be lead out of the dorm

* * *

><p>Well I hope you enjoyed! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!<p>

~Redshadow17


	22. Secret Conversations

And Loyal readers, here is a second chapter! I hope you enjoy!

~Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

><p>"Well? How was it?" Luna said as Hermione entered the common room around midnight.<p>

"Amazing!" Hermione breathed falling into her bed.

"Details woman! We've been waiting all day!" Pansy said as they all climbed into the bed.

"Well we went for lunch at the three broomsticks, then into muggle London to watch a movie, and then we went out to this really nice restaurant for dinner. And then we took a walk in a park and watched the sun set and just talked. It was great" Hermione said smiling

"Did he kiss you?" Ginny asked

"Yes, just now before I came upstairs"

"What was it like? Was it as amazing as everyone says?" Susan asked dreamily

"Amazing, the rumors don't do it justice!" Hermione said smiling, "What about your days?"

"Blaize asked me to be his girlfriend!" Ginny said smiling "We've been skirting around it and flirting since forever!"

"I'm glad, I hope Theo asks me out soon, I feel like I'm becoming to desperate"

"Don't worry Susan; I'm sure it'll be ok"

"Thanks Luna, what about you and Harry?"

"Oh, we've been dating for a while now, he was afraid the order would break us apart like they did Harry and Ginny. So we kept it quiet"

"What about you Pansy?"

"I'm not really in the market for another boyfriend" Pansy said shrugging

"You seem pretty close with my brothers"

"I'm not going to lie, they are hot"

"They? You're interested in both?" Ginny asked raising her eye brow

"Yes, but don't tell anyone, I would defiantly be up to having both"

"Well they've shared everything up till now, I don't understand why women would be anything different" Hermione said smirking

"Indeed, they've shared before, Angelina Johnson to be specific" Ginny said smirking

"Do I even want to know how you know that?" Pansy asked as they giggled

* * *

><p>"So I take it because they are giggling so much that your date went well" Harry asked looking over at Draco.<p>

"Very, I do believe two or three more will see us an item" Draco said smiling "She's amazing"

"Now you just have to get her father's permission" Blaize smirked

"Already done, I wouldn't have even dreamed of asking her out with out first asking him" Draco said smirking

"Good job mate," Theo said smirking

"When are you going to fess up and ask Susan out?"

"I'm not sure, I mean I like her and all but with the war"

"Better do it before we all die" Harry said shrugging

"We are not going to die" Blaize said rolling his eyes

"No one knows that for sure" Harry said sighing "I've spent my entire life coming to grips with the fact that I am going to die"

"You mean the order doesn't believe you're going to live?"

"No, I brought the fear up to Dumbledore once, he told me that he believed I wasn't ready either, Dumbledore posses the elder wand, we were going to fight together, I would distract Tom and Dumbledore would kill him"

"Sounds like Dumbledore's trying to take the glory"

"That's what it's always been" Neville said sadly

* * *

><p>"What are we doing down here Hermione? It's midnight" Ginny said as she slumped tiredly against the wall.<p>

"I wanted to get out without being seen by any of the professors, Draco is going to cover for us if they ask but we need to train our skills" Hermione said shrugging "We know that Dumbledore has something up his sleeve and we need to be prepared for anything"

"She's right, even if this is an ungodly time to practice" Luna said glaring as well.

"We aren't practicing now, there are beds over there, and I just wanted to be here before they saw us enter and suspected we are up to something" Hermione said rolling her eyes. They all climbed into a bed and promptly fell asleep. Hermione had them woken up at six the next morning, fed and dressed before seven and ready for work.

"Alright now we know what we can do basically so I thought we could expand on that. Pansy over there is a TV, anything you think would be useful to know for the war think of and watch, then attempt it on the dummies over there. Luna you are a seer, maybe you can call premonitions about things, kinda like reading their minds so that we can get an idea on their plans. Ginny I want you to force your emotions on them. They are simulation dummies but they should work just like humans. Push as far as you're willing. Susan I want you to practice finding people, people who are in Hogwarts, go as far as the other side of the world. The screen there will show you people or places to find." Hermione said smirking

"What are you working on?" Ginny asked looking at her confused

"I'm working on what I can do with my mind, I think I might be able to move objects as well as read their thoughts" Hermione said as they all set out to work

* * *

><p>Well there it is! I hope you enjoyed! Please Review!<p>

~Redshadow17


	23. Secret Games

Hello Everyone! So sorry for not updating for a while but it's been a crazy week! So please enjoy the next chapter!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

><p>"Well that was fun; remind me to never get on a broom with you again" Hermione said glaring at Draco who laughed at her. The rest of the gang was walking with them, brooms in hand.<p>

"What? I only promised not to drop you," Draco said laughing as well,

"But you know how much I hate flying" Hermione said glaring; Ginny and the girls giggled knowing she really didn't hate it as much as she said.

"You did well for your first time on a broom" Theo said smiling "I mean Neville here was horrible until Pansy helped him but you managed to fly by yourself for a while"

"Thanks a lot" Neville muttered

"Don't worry Nev, a few more lessons and you'll be good enough for the quidditch team" Pansy said smiling

"Yeah the Hufflepuff one"

"Hey! No dissing the Hufflepuffs Blaize!" Susan said pouting

"Don't tell me you're eating red vines" Harry said smirking at Theo who was munching away

"Indeed, this will test our friendship Potter, favorite Aimee Mann song?" Theo smirked

"Red vines" They answered together

"Favorite color of vines? Other than green" Harry asked

"Red vines" They answered together

"Alright last one! Favorite way to say red wines in a German accent?" Theo said

"Why Red vines of course!" Harry said smirking

"Where have you been all of my life?" Theo asked happily as he shared his candy.

"Oh, in a cupboard under some stairs" Harry said with a shrug causing them all to laugh.

"So this is how it is? You get captured and then get all chummy with the scum who took you!" They all stopped to see Ron glaring at Hermione and Harry.

"Ron, its' called unity. We are getting along because it's what is expected of us" Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"You're a traitor! A whore!" Ron yelled slapping her.

"Don't you ever touch her again Ron! I don't ever want to see you touch any woman like that again" Harry growled out stepping in front of Hermione who was now holding onto Draco.

"So you're going to take this whore's side?"

"Hermione isn't a whore, and you'll do well to turn and walk away right now Ron" Neville said stepping up to stand with Harry, the other three boys joining him. Ron glared and turned and stalked away.

"Please tell me that when we were eleven, I did not look like that" Draco said once Ron was out of earshot

"Oh you were, only hotter and slightly more dignified" Hermione said smiling as they made their way back to the common room.

"Afternoon dears," Rowena said smiling as she let them in

"Afternoon Rowena" Hermione greeted

"Alright let's play" Ginny said pulling out a wizards board game. It reminded Hermione and Harry of a cross between life and monopoly.

"Hey Malfoy, tell you what, I'll let you switch dragons with me" Harry said looking over at him. Everyone else had been bought out and most had floated off to do their own thing.

"Ahh, let me think about it" Draco said looking at Harry, then to the dragon in his hand and then over at the offered dragon "No"

"I'll give you my gushers!" Harry said waving the packet of gushers in the air. Draco looked thoughtful for a moment

"Oh…no, no. I have fruit by the foot" Draco said smirking

"I'll throw in my teddy grahams, plus the gushers," Harry said throwing in the packet of teddy grahams.

"Throw in that pack of bugles and you've got yourself a deal" Draco said seeing the bag of bugles that he had been hoarding the entire game. Harry looked torn

"Absolutely not!" He said as if it was the most absurd thing to ask

"Then I win" Draco said smirking as he moved his piece in

"Damn" Harry said standing and stretching.

"You guys finished?" Luna asked as she came back downstairs.

"Yeah, where did everyone go?"

"Well Ginny and Blaize retreated upstairs to the guys room and haven't been seen since, Theo and Susan went back outside, Neville went to see Hannah, Pansy went to study, Hermione's been in that chair since she got out and I've been upstairs" Luna said smiling

"In that case, lets go visit Hagrid" Harry said standing up, grabbing his bag of bugles and Luna's hand before running out of the portrait.

"What are you reading Mia?" Draco asked as he slid in behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"It's a collection of books from one of my favorite authors, this one is called number the stars" Hermione said smiling as she continued to read.

"Will you read it aloud?" He asked content to sit with her in his lap.

"Alright, "I'll race you to the corner, Ellen!" Annemarie adjusted the thick leather pack on her back so that her school books balanced evenly. "Ready?" She looked at her best friend." Hermione read smiling as they sat by the fire "Ellen made a face. "No," she said, laughing. "You know I can't beat you-my legs aren't as long. Can't we just walk, like civilized people?" She was a stocky ten year-old, unlike lanky Annemarie"

* * *

><p>Well there it is! I hope you caught the not so subtle references to A Very Potter Musical! I hope you enjoyed! Please review!<p>

~Redshadow17


	24. Secret Engagements

And due to my long absence you are gifted with another chapter! Please enjoy!

~Disclaimer: I once again own nothing!

* * *

><p>"Why are we going to see Hagrid? We saw him this morning" Luna asked as they walked down the corridor holding hands.<p>

"I just wanted an excuse to get out of the common room. I thought we could spend the day in the room of requirement" Harry said smiling at her.

"That sounds fun" Luna said smiling as the door appeared. She was amazed as the moment she entered the room her clothing changed to an elegant but beautiful evening gown and Harry wore his best dress robes.

"I asked Dobby to make us dinner, since we can't leave Hogwarts this was the next best thing" Harry said leading her to the dinner.

"This is wonderful Harry" She said smiling as their dinner appeared. Harry had even remembered her favorite dish. After they finished their meal music started and a dance floor appeared.

"Luna, we've been dating since fifth year, and I don't know if I'll survive the battle but if I do I'd like for you to be there when all is said and done" Harry said smiling as they danced

"I will Harry, you know that" Luna said looking at her confused

"I guess what I'm trying to say is" Harry began before taking a deep breath and pulling a box out of his pocket and kneeling "Luna Kioni Lovegood, will you do me the honor of wearing my mother's ring and becoming my wife"

"Yes" Luna breathed hugging him before slipping on the ring.

"You've just made me the happiest man alive!" Harry said spinning her around.

* * *

><p>"So Harry was purposing tonight" Ginny said smirking at Blaize, they lay on his bed happily doing nothing.<p>

"Didn't see that one coming"

"He asked Remus for his mother's ring last week." Ginny said smiling "I think the entire order is expecting to see it on my finger"

"Are you disappointed?" Blaize asked suddenly hurt

"No, not disappointed, relieved actually, I don't love Harry, well in that way. He's always been just a brother to me." Ginny said smiling

"Good because I don't believe I'm ever letting you go" He said smiling at her

"Does that mean the man of few words wants me the woman of many to be his girlfriend?"

"Indeed" Blaize said smirking "Every snake needs his lioness"

"I don't think I've ever heard anything hotter" Ginny said smirking as she kissed him, initiating a full on snogging session.

* * *

><p>"So a little birdie told me you lied to me about not knowing how to play wizards chess" Theo said as he and Susan walked out by the lake.<p>

"A birdie hm?" Susan asked looking at him out of the corner of her eye

"Yes, a birdie, now why would sweet Hufflepuff Susan Bones lie to anyone" Theo teased

"Maybe she wanted an excuse for someone to talk to her before she surpassed her master?" Susan said laughing

"Hm how very Slytherin of you" Theo said smirking

"Indeed it is, oh well would you look at that, the outdoor chess sets, bet you a kiss I can beat you the first time round" She said smirking

"You're on!" Theo said as they sat down. After an hour the game was over and Susan was the victor.

"Told you I'd win, now about that kiss sir" She said smiling. He pulled her close and kissed her.

"I'll make a Slytherin out of you yet my Hufflepuff"

"Very doubtful, after all I'm loyal to a default" She said smiling as they kissed again.

* * *

><p>"Ahh Miss Granger, just who I needed to see, do you have a moment?" Dumbledore said falling into step with Hermione. She looked at him unsure for a moment.<p>

"I have class sir" She said trying to break off

"It'll only be a moment and I can write you an excuse" He said leading her to Professor McGonagall's office. "I have some disturbing news Ms. Granger"

"Sir?" She asked looking at him confused; she concentrated trying to read his mind

"Yes, it seems that my sources have seen you being chummy with the Slytherins, I hope this isn't something I should concern myself with" Dumbledore said looking at her intently. Hermione felt him probing at her mind and put up a shield before he could see anything incriminating.

"It's just simple house unity sir, as Professor McGonagall asked of us" Hermione said as she continued to put up barriers around her mind. His attack came unprepared though and she was having a hard time, so she switched tactics, forming memories to force at him.

"Albus, that is quite enough! I do not believe you have clearance to be here, in my office no less, assaulting a student as such!" Minerva said bursting into the office. "Ms. Granger please see Madam Pomfrey right away!"

"Yes Headmistress" Hermione said scurrying away.

"What do you think you are doing Albus? You could've seriously injured her" Minerva said glaring

"She blocked me, effectively until you arrive Minerva, something is going on, something to do with Tom and I will find out" Albus said moving away.

* * *

><p>Once Hermione was far enough from the office she pulled out her hand mirror and ducked into an alcove behind a statue.<p>

"Wolf speaking, just got back from a meeting with rumbleroar, he is suspicious of our actions, Athena managed to ward him off but everyone should be on their toes" Hermione whispered into it.

"Are you ok wolf?" Narcissa's voice asked floating through the mirror

"Yes, he assaulted my mind, if I didn't have my powers we would have been lost. Anyone else who is asked to come with him needs to send a distress signal, I'll come to help" Hermione said after she got an affirmative from everyone she closed her mirror and left the alcove

* * *

><p>Well it was another filler chapter but I wanted to focus on their relationships! Please review and I hope you enjoyed!<p>

~Redshadow17


	25. Secret Meetings

And a third chapter for my wonderful readers because I'm such a horrid updater! So please enjoy!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

><p>"Well done ladies, I feel with a few more days like this we'll be prepared for anything rumbleroar throws at us!" Hermione said smirking as they sat around after another intense training session.<p>

"We need to bring the boys in, get them in shape" Ginny said sighing "I do believe it is a good idea to train in muggle martial arts, they'll catch the other side off guard."

"Alright, we've got a couple of months, we'll start tomorrow." Hermione said nodding

"So any thoughts on what you want to do after this stupid war?"

"Yeah, we're going to live" Susan said sighing

"I meant career wise" Pansy said as the room changed so they were all sitting on plush couches instead of the floor.

"I'm going to be a teacher" Hermione said softly "Not here at Hogwarts, but I want to open a children's home and teach them"

"I've always wanted to be a healer believe it or not" Pansy said after a pause

"I can see that, and with your muscle memory you're going to be one damn good doctor"

"Thanks Mina,"

"I don't know what I want to be," Luna said softly "I have the brains for anything and the ambition for nothing really"

"That's cool, Harry has enough money to last ten lifetimes" Ginny said smiling "I want to be a professional quidditch player"

"I'm thinking magical law, but I haven't really decided yet" Susan said shrugging

* * *

><p>"And where are you sneaking off too?" Ginny asked rounding on Pansy the following week as she snuck out of the common room. They had noticed she snuck out quite often.<p>

"Promise not to laugh" Pansy said obviously embarrassed

"You have my word" Ginny said raising her eye brow, the other girls looking at her just as quizzically.

"I'm going to see the twins" She said rubbing the back of her neck "We've sort of been seeing each other since the beginning of term"

"Twins, as in both of them?" Hermione asked looking at Pansy

"Yeah," She said running out of the common room while the other girls stared after her in shock.

"I totally wasn't expecting that" Susan said as they turned back to what they were doing.

* * *

><p>"It certainly took you long enough to get here sunshine" George said as he kissed her.<p>

"I was cornered by the girls leaving and then Filch almost caught me at the gates" Pansy said smiling as Fred kissed her as well.

"Well sunshine, I do believe we have a date to attend" Fred said taking her arm. George took her other and they led her down the street. After the play and dinner they returned to the apartment above the shop the two owned.

"Now sunshine, we ravish you" George and Fred said together as they kissed her.

* * *

><p>"You were quite right Ron, something isn't right with those who were captured before the start of term" Albus said with a sigh, Remus, Arthur and Severus were in the room with them. "I want you to continue to watch them"<p>

"Albus, what makes you think that they are up to something harmful?"

"Because they haven't let Ron into the plan and Ms. Granger managed to block a thirty minute attack on her mind, without breaking a sweat and produced fake memories" Albus said almost angrily "No child of their age is that good"

"You attacked her mind! Are you insane! That can get you arrested" Remus said hoping Hermione was alright

"It was necessary" Albus said sighing "All we can do is watch, and wait, Voldemort has pulled all the horcruxes back to him, they are planning something, I am prepared with my secret weapon, but everyone should be on full alert"

"If I may Albus, they are planning to hit the ministry first, Voldemort believes you are still residing in Hogwarts and plans to take it last" Severus said

"Arthur start planning the counter attack, we need to be there armed and ready" Albus said as the meeting adjourned for the evening.

* * *

><p>"Don't be such a baby, it's only a scratch" Pansy said as she said a few quick healing spells to Theodore's head.<p>

"A scratch! That was a gash!" He said throwing his hands in the air. They had been training with all of the other students on their side.

"I think that's all we can do for today, remember practice and keep in shape, in a few weeks we'll have Hogwarts and your families can come here for protection" Harry said releasing everyone.

"That was actually pretty fun" Blaize said sitting down next to Ginny

"So when were the two of you planning on announcing your engagement?" Neville asked looking at Harry and Luna.

"Soon," Harry replied smirking "But since you all seem to know, we are engaged"

"And I would like for Susan to be my maid of honor and the rest of you to be my bridesmaids." Luna said the girls all squealed, instantly saying yes.

"And Neville, best man? The rest of you groomsmen?" Harry asked looking at the boys who congratulated him and agreed

* * *

><p>Well there it is! This story only has a few more chapters to go! Please Review!<p>

~Redshadow17


	26. Secret Refuge

Hello Readers! I know that its been a while since I updated last but there will only be one chapter tonight! There are only three more left, sadly! I hope you enjoy!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

><p>"Dray, where are we going?" Hermione asked laughing. Draco had blindfolded her and walked her down out of the common room.<p>

"You'll see it's a surprise" He said smiling as he turned the last corner. He thought long and hard about what he required and his smile broadened when the door appeared. He entered and untied her blindfold.

"Wow, Dray" She whispered looking around. They were in a large library with huge thick couches and arm chairs littered about.

"I thought you would like it" He said smiling "It's yours, Harry and the girls helped me create it"

"Dray this is almost too much!" She said spinning around

"Nothing is too much for you Mia, I love you" Draco said softly, she turned to look at him surprised. They had only been dating for about a month now, it was now May and they would be graduating in three weeks. "I know it's soon but the war is approaching fast and I wanted to tell you before I never got the chance"

"I love you too Dray," She said hugging him tightly "Promise me you'll survive"

"Only if you do" He said smiling. They spent the rest of the afternoon in the library reading in each others arms.

* * *

><p>"Today's the day isn't it?" Ginny asked as they all sat solemnly in their common room. They were graduating that day<p>

"Yeah, it is" Blaize answered

"Today's the day our lives change forever" Pansy whispered suddenly terrified

"We'll get through this Pans," Ginny said taking her friends hand

"If someone told me six years ago that I'd be sitting in a common room with all of you, friends, and the daughter of the dark lord, I'd have sent the straight to St. Mungo's" Hermione said smiling "Now I don't think I'd ever be able to live any other way"

"Let's go get ready" Susan said sighing "We have to look the part"

"Indeed" Hermione said as the girls stood and moved towards their room to dress for the ceremony. Pansy had bought a white cap sleeve silk shirt with a high waisted emerald colored skirt. She also wore a pair of dark brown boots. She smiled as she applied her make up, put a simple green head band in her hair and adorned her graduation robes. Ginny wore a dress with a black skirt and red bodice and a pair of tall black boots. She curled her hair putting it in a side ponytail, applied her make up and adorned her own robes. Susan had decided to go a little simpler in her outfit. It was a simple gold and cream tank top that had a bow just under her breasts and a cream colored mini skirt with gold flats. She pulled her hair into a high pony tail, applied her make up and pulled on her robes. Luna looked amazing in her dark blue Asian inspired mini dress with silver leggings and black flats. Her hair was pulled into a wispy bun as she applied her make up and draped her robe over her shoulder. Hermione was the last to dress. She wore a black mini dress. It had a sweat heart neck line and slightly off the shoulder straps. It seemed to wrap around her chest and continued to hug her body. It was backless and ended just before her knees. She wore a pair of dark purple peep toe pumps and her hair was left down and curly.

"Wow Mina, you look like the heiress you are"

"My intention with picking this dress, now let's get this show on the rode" Hermione said smiling as they walked down to the common room.

"You're beautiful Mia" Draco whispered in her ear as he kissed her cheek,

"Let's go win us a war" Neville said smirking "I've already got everyone on alert, they know the plan and our intelligence tells us that the other side does not"

"Always know when to give good news Nev, let's get this over with so we can get on with our lives" Ginny said smirking "Oh, and Ronald Weasley is mine"

"Revenge much?"

"Just on him, I think mum plans to kill dad for what he did to you and to us" Ginny said shrugging

"That's cool, I plan to had Bellatrix's ass to her on a platter" Hermione said as they come within view of the rest of the school. Draco and Hermione took their places at the front of their house, Susan joined Anthony Stone at the head of the Hufflepuff crowd, Luna joined Joseph Kane at the head of Ravenclaw, Harry and Ginny to the head of Gryffindor and Pansy and Theo took the head of Slytherin, Blaize falling in right behind them.

"Ready?" Professor Sprout asked looking at them. Hermione nodded as she stood tall and led the graduating class into the great hall with pride, Draco walking beside her looking as if he owned the world.

"Welcome everyone! I present to you this years graduating class!" Minerva said as she stood at her podium. The filed in and sat, once done Minerva began speaking again "I know we usually start with the Head Boy and Girl speech, but this year they've requested to that after we've handed everyone their diploma's so we will start with that"

"Hannah Abbot" Severus read off the scroll. It took almost an entire hour to get through all of the names but after what seemed like an eternity "Blaize Zabini"

"A second round of applause for our graduating class, now our Head Boy Draco Malfoy, and our head girl Hermione Granger" Minerva said, the hall erupted into applause as the two walked forward.

"We'd like to say a few words to our friends, our enemies and our family. This school would be empty hollow halls had it not been for the life we filled them with. This school has been home for all of us, for some it was our first home, for others our refuge." Draco said looking at the crowd

"And it will continue to be a refuge for those during these trying times. You see today is not only the graduating ceremony but the official start of the war." Hermione said with a smirk as the great hall doors slammed shut. "I Hermione Cassandra Riddle, claim Hogwarts as a safe refuge for any who does not want to get involved in the war. No questions asked the dark lord will not touch Hogwarts again after this night, wards will be set to prevent either side from taking Hogwarts. Minerva has agreed to ensure this happens."

"You traitor!" Ron bellowed standing up and pointing his wand at Hermione only to find Ginny's at his throat

"You even think about throwing one curse and I'll have your head" Ginny said glaring

"We will not battle anyone here tonight, however, know this, once you leave these grounds we can not be held responsible for your safety. You are not prisoners here, but we will not have the middle ground compromised on either side, if you wish to stay here then speak with Minerva presently. If you do not take refuge here choose your side carefully" Hermione said as she disappeared along with half the graduating class leaving a bewildered Ron behind.

"Mr. Weasley, I wish a word with you" Minerva said looking at him. He glared at her and disappeared just as the last ward went up.

"Don't worry Minerva, he was lost from the beginning" Molly said sadly "It hurts so much but I can not save him and neither can you"

"I know Molly, but he is your son, and one should never be forced to lose a child" Minerva said sadly as she sat down to speak with the others in the hall

* * *

><p>YAY! The war has started! I hope you enjoyed!<p>

~Redshadow17


	27. Secret Conquests

Hello everyone! This is a pre-Thanksgiving chapter! I hope you enjoy!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

><p>"I trust you were successful" Tom said smiling at them as they entered<p>

"Very, we can start planning the end now" Hermione said smiling

"Mina darling, you were brilliant, not one person spoke against you after that Weasley boy all the families there save for a few stayed behind to accept shelter.

"I stayed to help Minerva, they believe that the order has agreed to this so they have all agreed to move their families there, some were once prominent aurors and they have agreed to help keep up the wards" Molly said as she entered followed by Minerva minutes later.

"Minerva McGonagall, I never thought for a moment I'd see you walk in through those doors"

"Lets not get chummy Tom, we have business to discuss before they realize my absence" Minerva said glaring at him

"Indeed, what can I do for you"

"The order has made a move to take back Hogwarts, you'll be pleasantly surprised to realize that the castle herself shut Albus Dumbledore out"

"The castle?"

"Yes, she has a life of her own, that's why the staircases move and rooms appear and such, she has decided that she will be a refuge and anyone who wishes to compromise this will not be able to enter"

"I am pleasantly surprised, thank you for the information" Tom said nodding Minerva nodded as well and started to walk out before rounding on Tom

"Don't hurt them Tom, the only reason I'm helping is because those children are worth a thousand order members and more so than any death eater you have within your ranks. Those ten children could win this war on their own, so if you hurt them I'll have your head before you realize what happened" Minerva said as she disappeared.

* * *

><p>"THE MINISTRY IS OURS!" Blaize roared through the manor as they poured in. Death Eaters of all ranks were celebrating in Pansy's home.<p>

"We did it!" Ginny exclaimed as she kissed him.

"That we did love! Only one more to go and this stupid war is over!" He said spinning her around. It had been several months since they had finished school and the war was slowly progressing.

"Mina" Luna said softly as she approached them "I can't find Harry, he usually talks to me but when we got back he kissed me and just disappeared"

"I know where he's gone, I'll be back" Hermione said smiling at her friend "Dray can I borrow your broom"

"Yeah, it's in the broom closet"

"Thanks" She said kissing him on the cheek before disappearing. She flew towards the cliffs at the edge of the Parkinson Estate. "Hey"

"Hey" Harry said not taking his eyes off the rolling clouds before them

"You ok?"

"I don't know what to do" He said softly "I feel like this will never end"

"It will end and you aren't alone"

"I have to face Dumbledore, for everything he's put me through" Harry said softly

"I know,"

"I'm going to ask Tom and Remus to join me," He said softly "I don't trust him not to fight dirty"

"I don't either, please be careful Harry, you're not invincible, I don't know what I'll do if you die"

"I wont" Harry said smirking "I'm the boy who lived, not died"

"You're an idiot, come on you've properly scared your girlfriend" Hermione said turning her broom around. Harry followed her lead.

* * *

><p>"Don't lose faith Harry" Luna said softly as they lay together that night<p>

"What?" He asked looking down at her.

"Don't lose faith, you're going to win this," She said softly kissing his cheek, "I know you are"

"I know, between you and Mina I've come to believe it myself, I just hope everyone else will too" Harry said softly "Please don't leave me"

"I'm not leaving you Harry, I've seen our future, and it's beautiful" Luna said smiling at him.

"Let's get married the week after this is over" Harry said softly "let's be the first happy moment"

"Alright, I'll start planning, nothing fancy right?" Luna said smiling

"I just want family, and our closest friends," He said softly "I want Remus to officiate"

"I agree" Luna said smiling at him. "We are going to have a son"

"What?"

"In the future I saw, we had a son, we named him James" Luna said softly

"I'd love that, can we name our first daughter Lily"

"Only if her middle name can be Selene after my mother"

"I like it, what do you want our son's middle name to be?" Harry asked her

"I've always liked the name Lysander" Luna said smiling

"I like that," Harry said kissing her.

* * *

><p>YAY! The war has offically started, sorry if I confused some of you with the last chapter! I hope you enjoyed! Please review!<p>

~Redshadow17


	28. Secret Vengence

Hello Readers, Here is the next chapter! Just a warning, this chapter is contains some stuff that people might find disturbing or triggering. I don't think it's too bad but you never know how people will react to things! Anyway warning over and now on with the show! Please enjoy!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

><p>"Alright ladies, this is it, the moment that counts, every order member is in that house" Hermione said softly "You have friends and family in that house, are you sure you want to do this"<p>

"We can do this Mina, Dumbledore is wrong, and we're going to be by your side until the end. This is for Harry" Hermione nodded at Susan's words as they stood next to each other. They watched as the death eaters swarmed, they were hitting several known order hide outs and the girls, Harry and Tom where waiting for their location from Remus and Sirius who were with Dumbledore. They had been told they were here with the most important members.

"I want Ron" Ginny said angrily

"We'll cover you" Susan and Luna said smirking "We'll take care of whoever decides to protect his sorry ass"

"I'm taking Bellatrix, she'll get what's coming to her" Hermione said growling

"I'll cover you, Molly is taking Arthur, When we need to stay alert because Harry might need us" Pansy said nodding, they began their descent following the rest in. Susan, Luna and Pansy found Ron, Bill and Percy off to the side and began their battle.

"I wouldn't touch him if I were you Lestrange" Hermione said glaring at her as the older woman went to curse Fred Weasley "You know he's on our side"

"The little Riddle, how nice," Bellatrix cooed raising her wand "You should've stayed a Mudblood bitch! I'll have your father when you're dead!"

"Try me" Hermione said glaring as she began her attack she smirked using lowering her wand as she infiltrated Bellatrix's mind. Pansy stood behind her throwing curses at random people when their friends looked like they needed help. The woman didn't notice and smirked as she raised her wand to deal the killing blow only to look horrified when her hand turned her own wand on her.

"What are you doing!"

"Using your tricks against you, I'll never let you have my father or use me to hurt him again" Hermione said as she made Bellatrix kill herself. She then turned with Pansy to see Ginny force emotions into Ron, when she was done he was a blubbering mess on the floor.

"Let's go," Luna said motioning towards Harry. Dumbledore had brought his secret weapon, a group of seven alien looking figures. The four that had stepped up to face him seemed to struggle. Hermione and the girls were instantly there using their new found skills to battle them. Sirius and Remus taking the two left over as Tom walked with Harry to take on Dumbledore. The whole world seemed to stop seeing their chosen one on the same side as their perceived enemy. The battle was long and hard and ended swiftly with Harry shouting at his old mentor and killing with out a second of hesitation. Tom put a hand on his shoulder

"He betrayed me, he is the reason my parents are dead" Harry said coldly "He's the reason I'm alone"

"You're not alone Harry, you're family is right here beside you" Tom said turning Harry around so he could see Molly and her children, minus Percy, Bill and Ron, The Malfoy's, Nott's, Parkinson's, Blaize, the girls, Sirius and Remus. The moment was ruined when the remaining order members began fighting fiercely.

"Little bitch! Going to whore you're self out to deatheater scum I might as well use you before I kill you"

"Don't touch me Ronald!" Hermione said glaring. He managed to stun her before she could pick up her wand he pushed her against the wall and forcing his mouth onto hers.

* * *

><p>"Get your filthy hands off her!" Draco said shoving Ron away. He took the stunning spell of his girlfriend. "Go help Pansy, I've got this covered"<p>

"Protecting your whore?"

"No, I'm protecting the woman I love, the woman you threw away like common trash!" Draco said throwing curse after curse at Ron who barely dodged. Towards the end of the battle between them Ron got frantic and shot a particularly strong spell that destroyed the entire half of the house. The last thing Draco remembered seeing was a large piece of the house falling on Ron's head and then everything went black.

* * *

><p>"NOOO!" Pansy screeched as she and George flew forward. Pansy fell to her knees next to Fred's dieing body as George cursed the man responsible for his death. Hermione was instantly at Pansy's side. The curse had been aimed at her and Fred had jumped in to save her.<p>

"Love him" Fred said softly "Love her"

"I will Fred, I love you" Pansy said crying as she held Fred, George came to kneel as well holding Pansy and his brother. Hermione and the other girls stood around them protecting the trio.

"I love you both" Fred said softly as the light in his eyes disappeared and he released his last shaky breath.

"Get her out of here George, now" Ginny commanded, George nodded and grabbed his girlfriend and disappeared from the scene.

* * *

><p>"Draco!" Hermione yelled frantically. After the battle they had not been able to find him. She and Narcissa were distraught and everyone was searching for him vigorously. "Draco! Please answer me"<p>

"Mia" A soft sound resonated, she rushed forward moving the debris away for him.

"Oh Draco!" She said pulling him into her lap "Please don't die"

"I'm ok"

"CISSA! LUCIUS! I FOUND HIM!" She yelled before turning her attention to him "Please stay awake Draco"

"Shh, love, I'm not going away. I love you too much"

"I love you too Dray," Hermione cried clutching his hand.

"Marry me? I don't want to survive this if you're not with me" He whispered as he struggled with the pain.

"Yes" She breathed out still crying as she kissed him.

"Oh god," Cissa said instantly by his side as well, Camellia moved them out of the way so that she could heal him. Once she was satisfied that he was going to live they cleared out back to the Riddle Manor.

"Good you found him, sit down Draco, we'll fill you all in on what has been decided" Tom said. They sat Draco down and waited "We have agreed on punishment for those of us who needed, me included, once my sentence is over I will become Tom Riddle once more, Mina if you could assist with erasing the memory that Tom Riddle and Voldemort are one in the same"

"I can" Hermione said holding Draco's hand.

"We have captured everyone who has broken the law and Minerva will be overseeing the trails. Her decision is final however there will be others to help her decide." Tom said motioning to Minerva

"We are also naming Richard Minister of Magic, Charlie Weasley has agreed to be the second in command" Minerva said sighing "Hogwarts will reopen next year and hopefully the wizarding world will get back on track"

* * *

><p>Well there it is! The war is over! Sadly there is only one more chapter left! I hope you enjoyed!<p>

~Redshadow17


	29. Secret Endings

Hello Everyone! Here's the epilogue to the story! So sad it's over! Please Enjoy!

P.S. There is a little girl in here by the name of Frieda...and I can't remember who's child she is so you decide!

~Disclaimer: It's been 29 chapters already give it a rest!

* * *

><p>"You're beautiful Hermione" Ginny said smiling at her friend. The war had ended four years ago. Ginny looked stunning her hair a bit longer than it had been in her youth a small baby bump accented her waist making her glow. She had a gold wedding band on her hand. She had married Blaize not two months after the war.<p>

"She's stunning" Luna said smiling, she hadn't changed a bit since the war. She and Harry were the first to marry, the week after the war they were wed and Luna had recently given birth to their first child, a son, James Lysander Potter, she was also a month pregnant with their second child. Pansy stood off to the side messing with the bouquets. She was taller now, and her hair cut in a bob that made her look sophisticated. She smiled at the little girl helping her. She was four and Pansy's daughter, Frieda Jasmine. She and George Weasley had yet to marry but they had plans to do so soon. Everyone knew it was because this little girl, born just after the wars end, was Fred Weasley's.

"Everyone ready?" Susan asked as she came in smiling. She and Theo had yet to get engaged though they were still together.

"Yes" Hermione said smiling at her reflection before allowing her friends to lead her out of the room.

"You're beautiful" Tom said smiling at his daughter as he took her arm and the large doors were opened before them.

* * *

><p>"Ready man?" Blaize asked Draco as he straightened his tie.<p>

"More than" Draco said as the boys walked into the ball room and took their places. The guests were already there and they smiled and waved to a few before the music started, James and Frieda walking down the isle next to them, James looking just like his father in his robes while Frieda wore a pretty purple dress and threw red and white flower petals on the ground. Pansy walked in next. She was stunning in an emerald and brown Grecian style dress. Susan followed her wearing the same style dress in Black and Gold, Luna after that in Blue and white and then Ginny as the maid of honor in red and bronze. Hermione came out moment's later and every one was mesmorized. She wore a form fitting white gown with a corested top that showed her stomach under the lace. A beautiful silver and amethyst collar necklace rested around her neck with matching earrings. Her hair was was curled to perfection and the top half pulled back. She had a silver circlet in her hair an amethyst stone resting on her forehead. Tom gave her to Draco and Minerva started the ceremony.

"I know pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy" Minerva said as the couple kissed and walked out of the room together.

"I love you Mia" Draco said kissing her as they watched their friends have fun during the reception.

"I love you too Dray" Hermione said looking out at the crowd. Who would have known that a war would bring so many different people, who were on different sides together. The war had changed them all and now four years out of the war and everyone was living happily ever after.

* * *

><p>Well there's the end. It's a little short but I didn't want to make it too cheesey or cliche! So Please review!<p>

~Redshadow17


	30. My Thanks!

Hello my wonderful readers! I am sorry this isn't a chapter! I must ask for your apologies! I finished updating this story upon adding the 29th chapter and then left, without taking the time to thank you all and let you know that it was complete! So I will take the time now to do so! I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to read this story plain and simple, I mean it was probably one of the longest I've written! And for those of you who added me to your favorites and your alert lists! You guys rock! And lastly a big thank you to my reviewers! For thanking the two or three minutes to write a review! It lets me know that you guys enjoy my story and that I should continue to spin my tale!

So thank you all on the following list for doing so!

hotcandy101

amaris12345 1

WeasleySeeker

supernaturalNUT

Gonewiththerain09

Ambyr76

Alanna-Banana1987

Pinkcrazyness

And the reviewer I had whose name didn't appear on the review!

Also a big round of applause and a huge thank you to amama123 for giving me the second most reviews on my story!

And a round of applause, an imaginary cookie and a huge thank you to Missmollymundt who reviewed the most!

You all rock and I thank you for taking your time with my story! Please continue to read my writing!

~Redshadow17


End file.
